הבסיס התאי של תהליכים עצביים
עפ"י הקורס של נועה זכריה שניתן בשנת הלימודים 20010/11. רשימות של חזי רשף. העמוד תחת עריכה מאפיינים של החיים: מטבוליזם, גדילה והתרבות. מבנה התא היחידה הבסיסית של החיים היא התא. בתוך כל תא יש את המאפיינים המגדירים חיים. תאים משתמשים בחומרים מהסביבה ומפריש את החומרים שאינו צריך. תאים גדלים ומתמיינים (למשל להפוך לנוירון, תא כבד וכו'), ותאים מתרבים במיטוזה. החיים על פני כדור הארץ מתחלקת (באופן כללי) ל- Prokaryotes ול- Eukaryotes. ל-Eukaryotes חומר גנטי המוקף בממברנה ומידור של פנים התא, לעומת Prokaryotes בהם אין חלוקה פנימית של התא. פרוקריוטים קטנים בדרך כלל בהרבה מאקריוטים, ומכילים DNA גדול יותר. לפרוקריוטים DNA מעגלי. הרוב המכריע של הprokrayotes הם אורגניזמים חד-תאיים. בeukaryoets אורגניזמים חד תאיים המכונים פרוטיסטים, וכן אורגניזמים רב תאיים. בכל האקריוטים קיימים מיטוכונדריה, ובחלקם כלורופלסים. כלורופלסט הוא אורגנל המסוגל להשתמש באור השמש להנעת ריאקציות (אגירת אנרגיה). התא האקריוטי (של בע”ח): * גבולות מוגדרים. מוקף בממברנה plasma membrane המורכבת משכבה כפולה של ליפידים. * גרעין התא מוקף במעטפת דומה, ובתוכה נמצא החומר הגנטי. * ממברנת הגרעין יוצאת רשת ממברנות הנפרשת לאורך התא ונקראת הendoplasmic reticulum. * בקומפלקס גולג'י חלבונים עוברים שינויים אחרי שהם מיוצרים. * הנוזל הממלא את תוך התא נקרא cytoplasma או cytosol. * המיטוכונרדיה אחראים על הפקת אנרגיה ATP. * ליזוזומים מסלקים רעלים. * שלד התא מאפשר תנועה, שינוע חומרים ומספק מבנה. כ-70% מחומר התא הוא מיים. הרוב של החומר היבש הוא מקרומולקולות. מקרומולקולות: * פוליסוכרים polysaccharides – בנויים מסוכרים. * חלבונים – בנויים מחומצות אמינו. * חומצות גרעין: DNA,RNA – בנויים מנוקליאוטידים. חומרים אלו הם פולימרים (ליחידה ממנה פולימר בנוי קוראים מונומר). המידע הגנטי תכונות נדרשות מחומר גנטי: * יציבות לאורך זמן * ניתן לשכפול * מכיל את המידע הנחוץ לכיוון התפתחותו ופעולתו של התא. החומר המבצע את מרבית הפונקציות בתא הוא חלבונים. החומר הגנטי מכיל הוראות לעשיית כל החלבונים שהתא זקוק להם. DNA פולימר המורכב מתת יחידות של נוקליאוטידים. קיימים 4 סוגים של נוקליאוטידים ב-DNA בעלי צורה אופיינית דומה. נוקליאוטיד מורכב מסוכר (5-פחמני = פנטוז) , פמחן 5 מחובר לקבוצת פוספט, פחמן 1 קשור לבסיס חנקני. זהות הבסיס הוא מה שמבדיל בין הנוקליאוטידים השונים. Adenine, Guanine, Thymine , Cytosine. פורינים Purines (אדנין וגואנין) מכילים שתי טבעות , ולPyrimidines (ציטוזין וטימין) טבעת אחת בלבד. הפוספט של נוקליאוטיד יכול להיקשר לסוכר של הנוקליאוטיד הבא בתור בקשר פוספודיאסטרי,וכך נוצרת שרשרת. קצה 3 של השרשרת הוא הקצה שנגמר בסוכר, וקצת 5 הוא הקצה שנגמר בפוספט. קשרי מימן נוצרים בין A,T ובין C,G בלבד. קשרי מימן נוצרים על פי חוקים אלו בין שתי שרשראות שונות. שכפול DNA: הפרדה של שני הגדילים באופן שחושף את הבסיסים, בשלב זה נוקליאוטידים חופשיים מוספים לשרשרת באופן משלים. כל גדיל משמש תבנית לבניית השרשרת החדשה. בסיום התהליך מתקבלות שתי מולקולות DNA, עם גדיל אחד מקורי וגדיל אחד חדש בכל אחת. התהליך הוא מאוד מבוקר, וטעויות מתקבלות בסדר גודל של אחת ל10^7 עד 10^9 נוקליאוטידים. חלבונים חלבונים הם פולימרים של חומצות אמינו. לחומצות אמינו (20 חומצות שונות) מבנה דומה: פחמן מרכזי (פחמן אלפא), המחובר למימן, קבוצה אמינית, קבוצה קרבוקסילית ושרשרת צידית R. ה"קוד הגנטי" הוא אופן התרגום של ה-DNA לחלבון המופק ממנו. כל שלושה נוקליאוטידים ברצף (=קודון) מקודדים לחומצת אמינו אחת. קודונים אלו שמורים מאוד במהלך האבולוגציה ודומים באורגניזמים שונים. קיימים 64 קודונים אפשריים אבל רק 20 חומצות אמינו. יתירות זו מאפשרת חומצות אמינו להם מקודדים יותר מקודון אחד. קיים קודון אחד המורה על סיום החלבון. בתא DNA עובר transcription ל-RNA שבתורו מתורגם לחלבון. הבדלים בין DNA לבין RNA: הסוכר (דיאוקסיריבוז וריבוז), בRNA יש Uracile במקום Timine, DNA נמצא בגרעין התא ומכיל גדיל כפול ואילו RNA מעביר את המידע מהגרעין החוצה ומכיל סליל בודד. רוב הDNA בגוף האדם לא מקודד לכלום. גן הוא רצף בתוך הכרומוזום המקודד חלבון בודד (תוצר פונקציונאלי , יכול להיות חלבון או להישאר ברמה של RNA). בתחילת הגן יש ברוב המקרים רצף הנקרא promoter ומכוון כמה הגן ישועתק. קיימים סוגים שונים של promoters (למשל TATA), אלו מזוהים על ידי חלבונים הנקראים transcription factors העוזרים בתהליך השיעתוק. נקודה זו היא קריטית בבקרה על כמות החלבון שייוצר. הדוגמה (dogma) המרכזית התיאוריה המסבירה שעתוק ותרגום של DNA לחלבון. שלב השעתוק נקודת הבקרה מרכזית על כמות החלבון המיוצר הוא בשלב התעתוק . Promoter הוא רצף שפקטורי שיעתוק מכירים ומסוגלים להתחבר אליו לצורך התחלת השעתוק. TATA box הוא רצף נפוץ שכזה. בשלב הראשון חלבונים אלו נקשרים לרצף הpromoter וה-RNA polymerase בונה את רצף ה-RNA. פקטורי שיעתוק מסייעים לפולימראז' לפתוח את גדילי ה-DNA ולבצע את השיעתוק. באוקריוטים יש שלושה פולימראזים. RNA polymerase 1,3 מייצר RNA שלא לייצור חלבון (פונקציונאלי בפני עצמו), polymerase 2 מייצר RNA שמתורגם מאוחר יותר לחלבון. רצף terminator משחרר את הפולימראז' והשיעתוק מסתיים. גנים שונים מופיעים על שני הגדילים של ה-DNA (כלומר הפולימראז' מתעתק רק את אחד הגדילים – כנראה זה שהפרומוטור היה עליו). הרצפים בתוך הגן מחולקים לexons ול-introns. בתהליך שנקרא RNA splicing האנטרונים מוצאים החוצה. האקסונים כשהם מחוברים מכילים את הקוד הנחוץ לבניית החלבון. בשלב זה הRNA נקרא mRNA. בגנים מסויימים מתרחש alternative splicing – כלומר יש יותר מאופן אחד לחבר אקסונים ולקבל mRNA שונה ולכן חלבון שונה. תהליך הsplicing מבוקר כדי שהחלבון ה'נכון' יתקבל. בשלב זה הmRNA מוצא מהגרעין דרך הnuclear pore complexes לתוך הציטוזול. שלב התרגום : אחת ממולקולות הRNA בעלות התפקוד בפני עצמם היא הtRNA. במולקולה זו יש קשרים אינטראמולקולריים שיוצרים צורה תלת מימדים. בצד אחד של מולקולה זו יש אנטי-קודון (הנגדי של הקודון בקוד הגנטי), ובצד שני היא מובילה חומצות אמינו. מנגנון זה מאפשר לעבור משפה של שלשות נוקליאוטידים לשפה של חומצות אמינו. התרגום נעשה בריבוזומים. ריבוזום הוא מכונה גדולה המכילה כ-50 חלבונים (כשליש ממנה) והשאר מולקולות של RNA. למלוקולות אלו המהוות את רוב הריבוזם קוראים rRNA. לריבוזום תת יחידה גדולה ותת יחידה קטנה. ריבוזומים שנמצאים על ה-ER המחוספס מייצרים חלבונים עבור הממברנה או לצורך הפרשה מהתא. ריבוזומים חופשיים בציטוזול מייצרים חלבונים חופשיים בתא. תת היחידה הקטנה נקשרת לmRNA ובעקבותיה תת היחידה גדולה נקשרת אליה גם כן. שלושה אתרים מרכזיים משתתפים ביצירת החלבון. אתר A הוא אתר המיועד לtRNA בודד המגיע עם חומצת אמינו חדשה. קיים אתר P לחומצת אמינו הקודמת (אליה יש לחבר את החדש הבאמצעות האנזים פפטדיל-טרנספראז'). אתר שלישי exit מאפשר לשרשרת החלבון שנוצרת לצאת מהריבוזום. בכל פעם שחומצת אמינו נוספת הmRNA זז שלשה קדימה כדי שהקודון הבא יהיה חשוף לtRNA. לקשר שמחבר בין חומצות אמינו קוראים קשר פפטידי. זהו קשר בין הקבוצה הקרבוקסילית של קבוצה אחת לקבוצה האמינית בקבוצה הבאה בתור. מבנה ראשוני – סדר חומצות האמינו בחלבון מבנה שניוני – קשרים בתוך החלבון יוצרים alpha helix או beta sheet. נוצר בגלל קשרי מימן בין בקשרים הפפטידיים N-H וC=O. מבנה שלישוני – המבנה התלת מימדי השלם של החלבון. נוצר בעיקר בגלל היצמדות של חומצות אמינו הידרופוביות\הידרופיליות (בהתאם לפאזה בה החלבון נמצא). מבנה רביעוני – קומפלקס של יותר ממולקולת חלבון אחת. מורכב הרבה פעמים מdomains. אותו domain מופיע הרב פעמים בחלבונים שונים. הרבה פעמים יש פונקציה ידועה של ה-domain, וחלבונים שונים משתמשים בו לאותה המטרה. ככל הנראה, אפשר עקרונית לדעת מהרצף של חומצות האמינו מה יהיה הצורה התלת-מימדית של החלבון, אבל במציאות זה יותר מסובך. סימולציות שמנסות לעשות את זה לא ממש מצליחות. מה שאפשר לעשות זה להשליך מרצף עם צורה ידועה לרצף דומה שמנסים לפענח. שיטות אחרת הם קריסטלוגרפיה או NMR. חלבונים יכולים להתקפל לצורה ה'נכונה' גם ללא עזרה, אבל זה לוקח זמן.. בתא יש אנזימים שעוזרים לקיפול מהיר של החלבונים בשם chaperones. אם חלבון לא תקין מסיבה זו או אחרת יש מנגון להריסת חלבונים בתא – proteasome שהורס חלבונים כאלו לאחר שהם סומנו לפירוק. ER מחוספס מכיל ריבוזומים עליו. חלבונים אלו מיועדים להפרשה מהתא או לתוך אורגנלה בתא, או שהם יהיו חלבונים ממברנאליים. אחרי שהחלבון מסונטז הוא נכנס ל-ER ומגיע ל-ER החלק (שלו יש עוד תפקידים , למשל סנטוז ליפידים) , ויוצא מה-ER עטוף במעטפת transport vesicle. מעטפת זו מגנה על החומרים ומאפשרת לשנע אותם ממקום למקום. בשלב הבא הvesicle 'נוסע' על פני שלד התא ומגיע לקומפלקס גולג'י (נכנס בצד cis ויוצא בצד tran) . בתוך מנגנון גולג'י החלבון עובר מודיפיקציות שונות , כמו למשל הוספת קבוצות סוכר וכו'. תפקידים של חלבונים חלבונים מגוונים מאוד מבחינת התפקידים שהם יכולים למלא בתא. הם הבסיס לפעילותו של התא. תפקידים של חלבונים כוללים: חלבוני מבנה (שלד התא וכו'), תפקידים מכניים (תנועה של שרירים למשל), שינוע (תעלות וכו'), נוגדנים, העברת אותות (רצפטורים וכו'), אנזימים, רגולציה של תהליכים כגון התבטאות גנים. חלבונים נקשרים למולקולות אחרות. לחומר שהחלבון קושר קוראים הליגנד שלו. חלבונים קשורים בדרך כלל חומרים ספציפיים מאוד. אנזימים אנזימים הם זרזים ביולוגיים של ריאקציות כימיות. באתר הפעיל נקשר סובסטרט (מגיב), האנזים גורם קטליזה לריאקציה ספציפית. אנזים לא מתכלה במהלך הריאקציה. האנרגיה החופשית G (גיבס) – הפרמטר הקובע אם ריאקציה היא ספונטנית או לא. החוק הראשון של התרמודינמיקה – כלל האנרגיה ביקום לא משתנה. החוק השני של התרמודינמיקה - האנטרופיה הכללית במערכת+סביבה תמיד עולה במהלך כל תהליך. הפרמטר G (ויותר ספציפית delta G) מאפשר לקבוע על ידי מידע על המערכת בלבד, מה קורה לאנטרופיה במערכת+יקום. בשיווי משקל deltaG =0 אנזימים מורידים את האנרגיה של מצב המעבר, באמצעות יצירת קומפלקס אנזים-סובסטרט שדורש אנרגיה נמוכה יותר במצב המעבר, כך שיותר מולקולות עוברות את "המחסום" והריאקציה מואצת. E+S <=> ES <=> E + P אנזימים מאיצים ריאקציות עד לפי 10 בחזקת 14 מהמהירות ללא הזרז. איך נוצר הקשר בין אנזים לסובסטרט: * מודל מפתח-מנעול: התאמה מושלמת בין האזנים לבין הסובסטרט * מודל induced fit: אין התאמה מושלמת (אלא כמעט) , אבל לאחר שהסובסטרט נקשר הקישור משנה את מצב האנזים להתאמה מושלמת , דבר שמוריד את האנרגיה של מצב המעבר. סוגי ריאקציות: * איזומרציה – שינוי סדר האטומים במולקולה. * סינטזה – A + B → C * אנליזה (דיקומפוזיציה, פירוק) – C->A + B * המרה – A +BC → AC + B ה-Cytoskeleton קיימים 3 סוגים שונים של סיבים המרכיבים את שלד התא. הסוגים השונים הם כולם פולימרים שעשויים מיחידות חלבוניות הקשורות ביניהן באופן לא קוולנטי. מיקרוטובולים: הסיב הכי עבה בשלד התא. תת היחידות נקראים tubulin , והוא מורכב מתת יחידה אלפה + תת יחידה בטא. חלבונים אלו בונים סיבים ארוכים (פרוטו-פילמנטים), אשר מתארגנים ב'צינור' עם 13 פרוטו-פילמנטים בהיקפו. שני תתי היחידות של tubulin קושרים GTP, ובטא טובולין מפרק אותו לGDP. תהליך זה מקווץ את הסיב. מיקוטובולים הם קוטביים (קצה אחד מסתיים בתת יחידה אלפא והשני בתת יחידה בטא). הגדילה של הסיב מתרחשת בקצה הפלוס בפולימרציה. תפקידים של מיקרוטובולים: * מסילות למעבר חומרים בתא * וסיקולות (דרך מוזרה להגיד vesicles) 'מטיילות' על המיקרוטובולים. * בזמן חלוקת התא הם יוצרים mitotic spindle שקושר ומפריד את הכרומוזומים כך שכל תא צאצא יקבל עותק אחד. סיבי אקטין (מיקרופילמנטים) 5-9nm נותנים צורה לתא. (נמצאים הרבה ליד הממברנה). פונקציות: * שלוחות של התא * contracting ring בזמן חלוקת התא (מבנה טבעתי שמחלק את התא לשניים). * קיווץ שרירים. קושר ATP . הסיב מורכב משני סיבים שמלופפים אחד על השני. קורי ביניים intermediate filaments סיב חזק מאוד .גודל 10nm. מקנה חוזק לתאים ורקמות. המונומרים יכולים להיות חלבונים שונים מאוד (למשל neurofilament protain בנוירונים). מייצרים כלוב בתוך ממברנת הגרעין שמגן על החומר הגנטי. יוצרים קבלים ארוכים וחזקים, למשל אקסונים בתאי נוירונים. נמצאים בשיער וציפורניים. מחלת ALS (הוקינס) היא מחלת ניוון שרירים בהם נוירונים מוטוריים מתמלאים באגרגציה של intermediate filaments . DNA וחלבונים גנום: הגנום של התא הוא אוסף האינפורמציה הגנטית הנמצאת בו. כ98.5% מהגנום האנושי לא מקודד לחלבונים. (לעומת 11% לא מקודד בE. Coli). בחלקים שלא מקודדים לחלבונים יש אזורים ספוציים עם תפקידים ידועים (למשל קצוות של כרומוזומים שמגנים עליו, מנגנוני בקרה וכו'). רצפים לא מקודדים שמורים לפעמים בין מינים שונים, מה שמעיד על קיום פונקציה. באדם יש כ-32000 גנים. (כ3,200,000,000 נוקליאוטידים). כמות ה-DNA בתא אם הייתה פרושה הייתה מגיעה לאורך של כ-2 מטר. כרומוזומים מולקולה נפרדת של DNA , ארוזה בצפיפות על ידי חלבונים. ל-DNA+החלבונים האורזים אותו קוראים ביחד chromatin. בגוף האדם 46 (2*23) כרומוזומים בכל תא. אופן אריזת הכרומוזום: נוקלאוזום הוא היחידה הבסיסית של אריזת DNA. נוקלאוזום בנוי מ-8 יחידות של החלבון היסטון, וסביבו הDNA מתלפף. חלבונים שונים אורזים את המבנה שנוצר שוב ושוב. (ליפופים ולולאות). התוצר הסופי מגיע לגודל קטן עד פי 10,000 מהגודל המקורי. באופן כללי מחלקים את האריזה לשתי רמות: Heterochromatin ארוז צפוף מאוד – גן בחלק הזה לא מתבטא. Euchromatin – ארוז במידה שמאפשר שיעתוק של גן הנמצא בו. מעגל חיי התא המעגל בו חיים נוצרים , מתפקדים ומתחלקים. שלב G1 (גדילה) -> שלב S (הכפלת DNA) -> שלב G2 (הכנה לחלוקה) -> מיטוזה (חלוקה). הבקרה על חלוקה בחד תאיים מבוצע, למשל, על ידי אותות מהסביבה. כשיש יותר מזון בסביבה חד-תאים יתחלקו יותר, וכשיש פחות הם יפסיקו להתחלק. ברב תאיים יש בקרה "מתוחכמת" יותר. לדוגמא, בעקבות פציעה ייווצרו יותר תאים חדשים כדי לתקן את הנזק. דרכים למניעת מיטוזה: * התמיינות (למשל נוירון, תא לב וכו' – תאים אלו לא מתחלקים יותר בד"כ). * אפופטוזה (התאבדות של התא = PCD programmed cell death). לדוגמא, בתהלך ההתפתחות נוצרים פי 2 יותר נוירונים ממה שנשארים בבגרות , השאר מתים באפופטוזה. לתאים לא ממויינים קוראים תאי-גזע. תאי גזע עובריים הם תאים פלורי-פוטנטיים (מסוגלים להתמיין לכל סוג תא שהוא). קיימים כ-220 סוגים שונים של תאים שונים בגוף. תאים מולטי-פוטנטיים מסוגלים להתמיין לכמה סוגים שונים (קרובים) של תאים (למשל לסוגים שונים של תאי דם). תאי דם יוני-פוטנטיים מסוגלים להתמיין רק לתא מסוג אחד. No new neuron dogma עד לשנת 1998 לא היו עדויות לנוירוגנזה (יצירה של תאי נוירון חדשים בגוף הבוגר) באדם. כיום יודעים על שני אזורים בהם קיימים תאי גזע נוירונאליים. SVZ sub venticular zone , משם מגיעים תאים חדשים ל-olfactory balb. המקום השני הוא ההיפוקמפוס. תאי גזע: יש אפשרות (מסוימת) לעשות deprogramming במבחנה לתאים ממוינים (לא נוירונים) ולגרום להם להתמיין חזרה לנוירונים. להכניס תאי גזע לגוף, הם עשויים להתפתח לסרטן. יש צורך בשלב ביניים בו גורמים להם להתמיין במעבדה לסוג התא הרצוי. שלב שכפול ה-DNA יש מספר רב של מקומות ב-DNA שנקראים origin of replication. באתרים אלו הגדילים נפרדים ו-DNA polymerase מבצע פולימרציה על שני הגדילים במקביל. הפולימרז' בודק כל הזמן שהנוקליאוטיד הנכון חובר בגדיל המשלים, אחרת הוא מסיר אותו ומכניס את הנכון במקומו. הכפלה של DNA היא semi-conservative ', כלומר בכל סליל DNA ששוכפל יש גדיל אחד מהישן, ואחד חדש שסונטז עליו. הפולימראז' משכפל מקצה 5 לקצה 3 בלבד, ולכן על אחד הגדילים הוא יכול לפעול מיד, ועל השני רק אחרי שחלק יותר גדול נפרם. (הגדילים ב-DNA ממוקמים הפוך אחד לשני 3-5 ו5-3, קצה 5 הוא הקצה עם הפוספט). RNA פולימראז' לא מסוגל להתחיל בגדיל חשוף. הוא זקוק לprimer , כלומר לזוג אחד נכון. האנזים DNA primase מספק primer שDNA polymerase יכול לעבוד עליו. הprimer עשוי מ-RNA. אנזים נוסף בשם DNA ligase מחבר את המקטעים (נקראים מקטעי אוקזקי), שהפולימראז בונה. במרכז הכרומוזום יש מבנה הנקרא Centromer המחלק את הכרומוזם לשתי זרועות: זרוע ארוכה המכונה q וזרוע קצרה המכונה p. מיד אחרי שלב שכפול ה-DNA, שני הכרומוזומים מחוברים בcentromer, והזוג נקרא 'כרומטידות אחיות. Sister chromatids. מיטוזה לפני החלוקה של התא יש לחלק את ה-DNA שייכלל בכל אחד מהתאים הצאצאים. # פרופאזה: הכרומוזומים המשוכפלים נמצאים בתא, מחוברים בcentromer. מיקרוטובולים יוצרים מבנה בשם mitotic spindle. # פרומטאפזה: מעטפת הגרעין מתחילה להיפתח, הmitotic spindle נודדים לשתי קצוות התא. # מטאפזה: הכרומטידות האחיות מתארגנות במרכז התא. הmitotic spindle נקשרים לכל אחד מהכרומוזומים בצנטרומר. # אנאפזה: בשלב זה מתרחשת הפרדה של הכרומוזומים ע"י התרחקות של הmitotic spindles אחד מהשני. הכרומטידות האחיות נפרדות , ואחת מכל זוג מגיעה לכל צד של התא. # טלופאזה: בכל קצה של התא יש עותק שלם של ה-DNA. מעטפת גרעין חדשה נוצרת. נוצר מבנה contractile ring – טבעת של סיבי אקטין שתפריד בין התאים. # ציטוקינזה – חלוקה סופית של התא. הcontractile ring חוצה את התא לשניים. לכל אחד מהתאים החדשים עותק זהה של DNA לזה שהיה בתא המקורי. מיוזה במיטוזה נוצרת חלוקה זהה של תא. שני תאי הצאצא זהים מבחינה גנטית לחלוטין לתא האם. מיוזה לעומת זאת היא התחלה של התרבות מינית, שבמהלכה מתקבלים צאצאים שונים מאורגניזם המקור. מיוזה יוצרת תאי מין (תאים הפלואידיים, גמטות). בעת המיוזה מספר הכרומוזומים צריך לפחות בחצי (כך שבעת התמזגות של ביצית+זרע למשל יחזור המספר המקורי). במהלך המיוזה נוצר מתא דיפלואידי אחד 4 תאים הפלואידיים. * כרומוזומים הומולוגיים: זוג כרומוזומים כך שעותק אחד הגיע מה"אבא" והשני מה"אמא". כלומר, זוג כרומוזומים דומה מבנית ובעלי אותם הגנים (אבל לא בהכרח את אותם אללים). שלבי המיוזה: כמו במיטוזה התהליך מתחיל בהכפלת ה-DNA (סך הכל ל64 כרומטידות אחיות בתא אנושי). בשלב זה כל זוג של כרומוזומים הומולגיים מתקרבים אחד לשני, והם מחליפים חלקים של DNA ביניהם.לתהליך זה קוראים שחלוף. # חלוקה ראשונה – חלוקה של זוגות המולוגיים (כשכל אחד נמצא במצב מוכפל – כרומטידות אחיות). יש חלוקה אקראית של עותק מאבא\אמא לכל אחד מהתאים. # חלוקה שנייה – חלוקה כמו במיטוזה. הפרדה של כרומטידות אחיות. מתקבלים בסופו של דבר 4 תאים שבכל אחד עותק יחיד של כל כרומוזומים , כלומר 4 תאים הפלואידיים. גנוטיפ – הסט הספציפי של אללים שיש לאורגניזם מסויים. פנוטיפ – התכונה הנצפית = מתבטאת בפועל. באוכלוסיה עשויים להיות אללים רבים לתכונה מסויימת, אבל לפרט באוכלוסיה יש 2 אללים (אחד מכל אחד מההורים). אללים אלו יכולים להיות זהים או שונים. הטרוזיגוט – מצב בו לתכונה מסויימת לאינדיבידואל שני אללים שונים. הומוזיגוט – מצב בו לתכונה מסויימת לאינדיבידואל יש שני אללים זהים. קיימים מספר סוגים של יחסים בין גנים ביצירת תכונות. אלל דומיננטי – התכונה תתבטא בפנוטיפ , לא תלוי באלל השני. אלל רצסיבי – אלל שלא יתבטא בנוכחות אלל דומיננטי. אלל רצסיבי יתבטא רק אם האורגניזם הומוזיגוטי ביחד אליו. סיבות שאלל יהיה דומיננטי או רצסיבי: לבקנות – קיים גן המקודד לאנזים שמעורב בייצור מלנין, הגן הרצסיבי הוא אנזים פגום. אם יש עותק אחד תקין לפחות אז יהיה מלנין והפנוטיפ לא יהיה לבקנות. לעומת זאת אם שני הגנים הם רצסיביים אז אין אנזים תקין בכלל -> אין מלנין כלל -> יש לבקנות. קודומיננטיות – הפנוטיפ הוא הפנוטיפים ההומוזיגוטיים. (סוג דם, צבע צמחים מסוימים). תכונה פוליגנית – תכונה בה הפנוטיפ היא תוצאה של הרבה גנים. יוצר התפלגות נורמאלית. שונות גנטית מוטציות – שינויים ברצף הנוקליאוטידים ב-DNA (או ב-RNA) , בשל טעות בשעתוק DNA, בשל מוטגנים (קרינה, חמצון), או בשל תהליכי ריקומבינציה. מוטציות נקודתיות point mutation מערבות החלפה של נוקליאוטיד יחיד. נטרלי – החלפה של נוקליאוטיד ברצף שלא מקודד לחלבון. שקט – משנה קודון לאותו חומצת אמינו, או חומצת אמינו אחרת שלא משנה את התפקוד של החלבון. Nonesense – יוצר קודון stop וקוטע את היווצרות החלבון. מוטציות הוספה\הסרה frameshift – מוטציות בהם נוסף או מוסר נוקליאוטיד. כל הקודונים משלב זה והלאה יהיו שגויים. [ אנמיה חרמשית היא דוגמה למוטציה מסוג missense בגן להומוגלובין ] ריקומבינציה (שחלוף) התהליך בזמן המיוזה בו כרומוזומים אבהיים\אמהיים מחליפים ביניהם מקטעים. תופעה זו מתבססת על base pairing בין הזוגות ההומולוגים. לתופעה חשיבות רבה ביצרת שונות גנטית, על ידי יצירת קומבינציות 'שונות של אללים. (מפריד בין תכונות שבאו ביחד במקור, מאפשר ערבוב של תכונות משני המקורות הגנטיים של האורגניזם). לתופעה ששני גנים נמצאים על אותו כרומוזום קוראים תאחיזה. הסיכוי לריקומבינציה שמפרידה תאחיזה של שני גנים תלויה במרחק שלהם על גבי הכרומוזום (עניין הסתברותי). הממברנה היא מחסום למולקולות רבות שלא יכולות לעבור באופן חופשי דרכה. חלבונים שונים מאפשרים מעבר של חומרים בכל זאת. בהעברה פאסיבית חומרים עוברים בכיוון המפל האלקטרו-כימי דרך החלבון(תעלות יונים), העברה פעילה מעבירה חומרים בניגוד למפל תוך שימוש באנרגיה מהידרוליזה של ATP. רצפטורים הם חלבונים ממברנאליים שמאפשרים לאותות מחוץ לתא להשפיע על מה שקורה בתוך התא. תאי גלייה תאים נלווים לנוירונים. קיימים פי 10 עד פי 50 יותר תאי גלייה מתאי נוירונים בCNS. העצבים המרכזית הוא המוח+חוט השדרה. תאי הגלייה glia במערכת העצבים המרכזית קיבלו את השם (דבק) בשלב שחשבו שהם לא עושים שום דבר מלבד "להדביק" את ה-CNS במקום. מיקרוגליה – תאי החיסון של ה-CNS. פגוציטים. תאי החיסון הרגילים לא יכולים לחדור לCNS ולכן יש צורך בתאים ייחודיים. תאי המיקרוגליה אינם באים מאותו מקור עוברי כמו שאר תאי הגלייה. אסטרוציטים – תאים עם חיבור לנוירונים ולכלי דם. משפיעים על ה-BBB (מחסום דם-מוח). מעבירים חומרי מזון מכלי הדם לנוירונים. במקרה של פגיעה יוצרים מבנה צלקתי. רגולציה של רמות אשלגן בנוזל החוץ תאי. רגולציה של רמות נוירוטרנסמיטורים. מחוברים בצמתים מסוג Gap junction – צומת מעבר בין תאים בה הציטופלסמה המשכית בין התאים. מאפשר מעבר של חומרים בין התאים. אוליגודנדרוציטים – תאים מתמחים ב-CNS העוטפים אקסונים של נוירונים במיילין. עד 15 שכבות מיילין לתא. לאזורים החשופים קוראים Node of Ranvier. לחלק העטוף מיילין קוראים internode. תאי שוון Schwann - תאים ב-PNS שעוטפים אקסונים במייליין. תא שוון אחד מייצר טבעת מיילין אחת בלבד. האורך של החלק internode הוא כ1mm ולכן צריך תאי שוון רבים למיילינציה של נוירון בודד ב-PNS. החומר האפור – גוף התא של נוירונים החומר הלבן – מורכב מסיבים של אקסונים. לבן בגלל המיילין. =נוירונים= שם כולל למשפחה של סוגי תאים שונים. שונים מבחינה מורפולוגית. מרכיבים: גוף התא – soma דנדריטים – יחידת הקלט. אקסון – יחידת הפלט של הנוירון. מעבר של אינפורמציה בנוירונים מתחיל בדנדריטים. רצפטורים בממברנה של הדנדריטים מקבלים מידע ומתרגמים אותו לפתיחה של תעלות יונים, הגורם לשינוי מתח הממברנה בנוירון. שינוי המתח זורמים באופן פסיבי לאזור הaxon hillock (בין גוף התא לאקסון), שם עשוי להיווצר פוטנציאל פעולה. פוטנציאל פעולה עובר לאוכך האקסון וכאשר הוא מגיע לקצה משתחררים נוירוטרנסמיטורים לסינפסה. סינפסה היא מבנה בין סוף האקסון לבין התא הבא (כולל הרווח). התא הבא יכול להיות נוירון אחר , שריר , בלוטה. פוטנציאל מנוחה המעבר של האינפורמציה כרוך בשינויי מתח. לשינוי ''דרוש רמת בסיס. בנוירונים זהו מתח המנוחה של הנוירון. מתח המנוחה הוא המתח שנמצא בין שני צידי הממברנה במצב מנוחה, ונגרם מהצטברות של מטענים חיוביים בצד החוץ תאי ושל מטענים שליליים בצד הפנימי. הממברנה מהווה חסם שמאפשר מתח משני הצדדים. המתח נמדד בV (וולט) ונמצא בטווח של מינוס 30 עד מינוס 100 מיליוולט. Vm = Vin – Vout דפולריזציה – הפיכת המתח לפחות שלילי. היפרפולריזציה – הפיכה המתח ליותר שלילי. מה שגורם לשינויים כאלו בנוירונים הוא מעבר של יונים מצד אחד לשני דרך תעלות נשאים וכו'. ( נניח שיוני נתרן Na+ נכנסים לתא , הדבר גורם לדפולריזציה ). רוב השינויים במתח נגרמים בשל תעלות יונים. תעלות יונים: מעבירות יונים בצורה פאסיבים דרך הממברנה בהתאם למפל האלקטרו-כימי. תעלות יונים ספציפיות ליונים מסויימים, ועשויים להיפתח ולהיסגר בתגובה לשינוי בסביבה, או בתגובה לגירוי. מהירות המעבר של יונים בתעלה יכולה להגיע ל-100 מליון יונים בשנייה. זרם זה גורם לשינוי מהיר במתח הממברנה. יונים בתמיסה מימית הם ממויימים (מוקפים מולקלות מים באופן שמבטל את המטענים). מסיבה זו הגודל האפקטיבי של היון הוא הגדול של היון + מספר מולקולות המים שעוטפות אותו. (לדוגמא, יון אשלגן K+ הוא גדול יותר אבל מושך פחות מולקולות מים מאשר Na+). באופן זה ניתן לבנות תעלה שיון אשלגן יכול לעבור דרכו אבל לא יון נתרן. אמצעי נוסף לברירת יונים הוא פילטר הנמצא במרכב התעלה. הפילטר בנוי מחומצות אמינו שמייצבות את היון ומאפשרות לו 'לאבד' את המים. לתעלות יש מבנה סגור ומבנה פתוח. יונים יכולים לעבור במבנה הפתוח בלבד. תעלות המנוחה: התעלות שמעבר היונים בהם יוצרת מתח המנוחה. נמצאים רוב הזמן במצב פתוח. המעבר בין מצב סגור\פתוח אצלם לא נגרם מפקטור חיצוני. Gated chanels: תעלות שסגורות בדרך כלל במצב מנוחה . נפתחות בתגובה לגירוי ספציפי בסביבה (למשל תעלות תלויות ליגנד, ligand gated chanel). תעלות תלויות מתח נפתחות בטווח מסויים של מתח על הממברנה. (נפתחות בעקבות דפולריזציה למשל). פתחיחת\סגירת תעלה הוא שינוי קונפורמציה בחלבון. מנגנון אחר הוא שרשרת של החלבון שנמצאת בדרך כלל בציטופלזמה וחוסמת פיזית את התעלה במצב הסגור. לפתיחה של התעלה בעקבות גירוי קוראים אקטיבציה. דיסנסיטיזציה – תעלות מסויימות נסגרות שוב (במנגנון אחר) כאשר הגירוי שפתח אותן נמשך זמן ממושך. תעלות אלו לא ייפתחו שוב עד שהגירוי יחלוף ואז יחזור שוב. למנגנון זה קוראים אינאקטיבציה כאשר זו תעלה תלוית מתח, או דיסנסיטיזציה כאשר מדובר בתעלה תלוית ליגנד. Single chanel recording: בשיטת הpatch clamp ניתן לרשום זרמים מתעלה בודדת. מיקרופיפטה בקוטר קטן מאוד מוצמדת לממברנת התא, בתקווה שהיא 'תיפול' על תעלה. הזרמים בתעלה מאוד חלשים ולכן צריך יניקה שאוטמת את הממברנה של התא לפיפטה. (giga seal – כי ההתנגדות למעבר הזרם מהצד הוא בסדר גודל של גיגה ohm). ניתן להפעיל מניפולציות שונות כגון הוספת חומרים במיקרופיפטה שמשפיעות על התעלה. לרוב אי אפשר לדעת באופן ישיר באיזה תעלה מדובר. יש כמה קונפיגורציות של patch clamp. קונפיגורציה אחת היא cell atached, כלומר הפיפטה אטומה על התא. קונפיגורציה אחרת היא inside out ובה 'קורעים' את הפיסה של הממברנה עם התעלה וכעת החלק הפנימי של התעלה חשוף (ככה אפשר לחקור מה משפיע על הצד הפנימי). אפשרות שלישית היא להפעיל יניקה חזקה יותר ו'להעיף' את פיסת הממברנה כך שהמיקרופיפטה מקבלת זרם מהתא השלם whole cell recording. אפשרות רביעית היא להגיע למצב של whole cell ואח"כ לקרוא את החלק המכיל את התעלה, הממברנה מתאחה אבל באופן הפוך, inside out patch. הרישומים המתקבלים בpatch clamp: ציר Y הוא הזרם בפיקו-אמפרים , ציר ה-X הוא ציר הזמן. התעלה עוברת ממצבים בוא היא לא מעבירה זרם למצב בו היא כן מעבירה זרם. מצבים פתוחים\סגורים. הפתיחה והסגירה מידיות. All or none. יש תעלות עם יותר ממצב פתוח אחד, ואז יש אפשרות ליותר משני מצבים בגרף. לתעלות יש זמן פתיחה משתנה (אקראית). ניתן לאפיין זמן פתיחה ממוצע. לכל תעלה יש הסתברות פתיחה והסתברות סגירה. Steady state = no net current עקומת זרם-מתח I – V curve: עקומה שמתארת את הזרם שמתקבל כתלות במתח בptach clamp. זרם שגורם לדפולריזציה ייקרא שלילי, זרם שגורם להיפרפולריזציה ייקרא חיובי. בתעלה שהולכת על פי חום אוהם - I = V \ R => I = g*V''' (g=1/R) הזרם יהיה לינארי יחסית למתח. השיפוע יהיה מוליכות התעלה. יחידות: זרם : amperes בתעלות פיקו-אמפרים מתח – וולט (מיליוולט) מוליכות – סימנס (פיקו-סימנס) קיימות תעלות בהם לדפולריזציה\היפרפולריזציה יש השפעה על המוליכות ואז הגרף I – V הוא כבר לא לינארי. (inward\outward rectifier) מוליכות תעלה מושפע משתי גורמים: חדירות – עד כמה מבנה התעלה מאפשר מעבר של יונים. יחידות של סמ\שנייה כלומר מהירות. כמה מהר היונים עוברים בתעלה. הפרמטר השני הוא ריכוזי היונים בקרבת התעלה. תזכורות: תעלות אוהמיות הולכות לפי חוק אוהם. מוליכות תלויה בתכונות של התעלה וכן בריכוז היון בסביבה. יונים נוטים להגיע למצב של שיווי משקל בו אין זרם נטו. Steady state. יונים נוטים לנוע ממקום שבו הריכוז גבוה למקום שבו הריכוז נמוך , אך גם בהתאם במורד המפל החשמלי (בגלל שיונים הם חלקיקים טעונים). התנועה הפאסיבית של היונים נוטה לנטרל גם את הפרש הריכוזים וגם את הפרש המטענים. לשני הכוחות יחד קוראים המפל האלקטרוכימי. הכוחות יכולים להיות באותו הכיוון או בכיוונים מנוגדים. (יון אשלגן למשל 'רוצה לצאת החוצה' בגלל מפל הריכוזים , אבל רוצה להיכנס פנימה בגלל הפרש המתחים). כאשר קיים מפל ריכוזים , ניתן לבנות עקומת זרם-מתח , ולקבל מתח שיווי משקל. 'המתח בו מפל הריכוזים והמפל החשמלי מבטלים אחד את השני, ואין זרם נטו. מתח שיווי המשל תלוי רק בריכוזי היונים. נקרא גם 'מתח ההיפוך. ' 'משוואת נרנסט: Eion = (RT/''zF) ln( ionout/ionin] ' כאשר יחס הריכוזים גדול מאחד הln חיובי , כאשר היחס קטן מאחד ה-ln שלילי. Ek = -85.9 mV ; Ena=55.5 mV ; Ecl = -66.3mV ערכים של מתח שיווי משקל: T = 293K RT/zF = -25.2 mV Iion = g*(Vm – Eion) כלומר, הזרם הוא מכפלת המוליכות של התעלה בכוח המניע (הפרש המתח בין מתח הממברנה לבין מחת ש"מ של היון = כמה היון רוצה לעבור). היונים נעים במפל האלקטרוכימי. על מנת לשמר את המצב התא משקיע אנרגיה בactive transport המונע על ידי הידרוליזה של ATP או על ידי צימוד למעבר יון בהתאם למפל הריכוזים. Primary active transport – העברת יונים נגד המפל האלקטרוכימי תוך ניצול אנרגיה מהידרוליזה של ATP. Secondary active transport – משתמש באנרגיה מהעברה סבילה של יון במורד המפל על מנת להעביר יון אחר כנגד המפל. משאבת נתרן-אשלגן: Sodium- potassium ATPase - מעביר 3 יוני נתרן החוצה מהתא ו2 יוני אשלגן לתוך התא בכל 'פעימה', תוך הידרוליזה של ATP. שומר על ריכוזי הנתרן הגבוהים מחוץ לתא וריכוזי האשלגן הגבוהים בתוך התא. 'משאבה אלקטרוגנית. ' מתחיל בקשירת 3 יוני נתרן בתוך התא (אפיניות גבוהה ליוני הנתרן בתוך התא), הקישור גורם לקשירה של ATP והידרוליזה שלו, הפוספט נקשר לתעלה ועכשיו אתרי הקישור חשופים לנוזל החוץ תאי. כעת האפיניות גבוהה ליוני אשלגן ושני יוני אשלגן נקשרים במקום הנתרן שמשתחרר מחוץ לתא. הפוספט משתחרר והקונפורמציה המקורית חוזרת ואתרי הקישור פונים כלפי פנים התא והאשלגן משתחרר.. (והכל חוזר מההתחלה). משאבת נתרן-אשלגן מאוד נפוצה. נמצאת בכל התאים בגוף ולא רק בנוירונים. חשובה בנוירונים ובתאי שריר. אחראית לניצול של 25% מהATP בתאים רגילים ושל 70% מה-ATP בתאי נוירון. קיימים רעלנים שחוסמים את התעלה, שמשמשים גם כתרופות (בזמן התקף לב למשל). מתח מנוחה נמצא גם כן בכל התאים. (לא רק בנוירונים). המתח תלוי בריכוזים הספציפיים של יונים בכל סוג של תא. ההבדל בנוירונים הוא שעל גבי מתח המנוחה מתבצעים שינויי מתח. Calcium ATPase – משאבה שנמצאת בממברנה של Sarcoplasmic Reticulum (וER בכלל). מאפשר אגירה של Ca בתוך האורגנלה. (שואב סידן מתוך הציטוזול לתוך האורגנלה). מנגנונים שניוניים של העברת יונים מעבירים יון עם מפל הריכוזים ומנצלים את האנרגיה להעברת יון אחר נגד מפל הריכוזים. סימפורט – מעביר של שניהם באותו הכיוון. אנטיפורט – מעביר את היונים בכיוונים מנוגדים. היון שמנגנונים אלו משתמשים בו הכי הרבה הוא נתרן (בגלל הכח המניע הגדול). NCX – מערכת המשתמשת בהעברת ש NA+ פנימה לתא ויון סידן אחד החוצה. Potassium-chloride cotransport- מעביר אשלגן החוצה מהתא ובאותו זמן כלוריד החוצה. מתח המנוחה מתח המנוחה נגרם כתוצאה מ: * תעלות אוהמיות לנתרן אשלגן וכלוריד * נשאי נתרן אשלגן על מנת שתא יימצא במתח מנוחה יש שלושה תנאים: * נייטרליות חשמלית (בנוזל הציטופלזה ובנוזל החוץ תאי). * איזון אוסמוטי. (יחס מיים\מומסים אותו דבר בתוך ומחוץ לתא). * אין זרם נטו לשום יון. דוגמא למתח מנוחה: תאי גלייה: החדירות היא בעיקר ליונים של אשלגן ולכן מתח שיווי המשקל קרוב מאוד למתח שיווי משקל של אשלגן. '' 'כמות היונים שנעים כדי ליצור את מתח שיווי המשקל קטנה מדי כדי לשנות משמעותית את האיזון האוסמוטי של התא! מתח שיווי המשקל בנוירונים: בנוירונים יש מוליכויות של אשלגן נתרן וכלור ביחס 1.0:0.04:0.45 . בגלל יחס המליכויות בין אשלגן ונתרן , ש"מ הוא קרוב יותר למתח ש"מ של אשלגן. (כלור פחות משנה בגלל שמתח שיווי המשקל של כלור קרוב מאוד למתח הממברנה בשיווי משקל ולכן הכח המניע חלש). מתח הממברנה בש"מ על בסיס נתרן ואשלגן: Vm = (gK*Ek + gNa*Ena)/(gK + gNa) בעיות עם התאור הזה: מתבסס על זרם של נתרן ואשלגן שלא אמור להיות בש"מ! כמו כן, מה קורה על הכלור? פתרונות: * משאבת נתרן-אשלגן מאפשרת זרם של נתרן ואשלגן כל הזמן במצב ש"מ. כי הזרם נטו 'בכל אפשרויות הזרימה מתקזזות. * לא תמיד יש מנגונוני טרנספורט אקטיביים לכלור. במקרים אלו מתח הממברנה נוצר בגלל הנתרן והאשלגן, הכלור יזרום פאסיבית בהתאם למתח הממברנה. במצב שיווי משקל אין זרימה נטו של כלור. מתח ש"מ של כלור קרוב מאוד למתח ש"מ של הממברנה. Ecl הוא לא בדיוק מתח הממברנה בגלל מנגנוני העברה שניוניים. כאמור, כאשר אין מנגנון טרנספורט אקטיבי לכלור cl- , אין זרם שלו נטו דרך הממברנה. כאשר יש מנגנון אקטיבי 'יש 'זרם של כלור , ומתח ש"מ שלו לא שווה בדיוק למתח הממברנה. בכל מקרה, כלור לא משפיע המון על מתח הממברנה. השאלה היא למה יש חדירות גדולה כל כך לכלור? התשובה שיוני הכלור מאפשרים איזון של המתח כלפי שינויים גדולים ממקור אחר. למשל, כאשר נכנסים הרבה יונים חיוביים לתא, גם יונים של כלור יבואו בעקבותיהם, דבר שממתן את הדפולריזציה. במחלות מסויימות בהם יש מוטציות בתעלות כלור שהופכות אותן לפחות יעילות רואים את החשיבות של התעלות.. משוואת GHK מוכלל לתא עם מנגנון אקטיבי לטרנספורט של כלור: Vm = (gK*Ek + gNA*ENa + gCl*ECl)/(gK + gNa + gCl) Vr = (RT/F) ln[ PkK+o + PnaNa+o + PclCl-i] / PkK+i + PnaNa+i + PclCL-o ] הנחות של המשוואה: * ממברנה הומוגנית * חוסר תלות בין היונים עם כי ההנחות לא מדוייקות, למשוואה ערך ניבוי גדול. לנתרן ואשלגן 'יש 'זרם נטו במצב שיווי משקל, שמתקזז על ידי משאבת נתרן-אשלגן , ולכן אין בסופו של דבר זרם נטו. 'במצב שיווי משקל זרם פסיבי של נתרן ואשלגן = זרם של משאבת נתרן אשלגן. ' => הזרם של הנתרן גדול פי 1.5 מזה של האשלגן. כאשר מתקנים ערכים אלו במשוואת GHK מקבלים: Vm = (1.5gK*Ek + gNa*Ena)/(1.5gK + gNa) = (RT/F)ln[1.5Pk... ההשפעה 'האלקטרוגנית של המשאבה (מוציאה יותר יוני נתרן מאשר מכניסה אשלגן) משפיע על מתח ש"מ בכ6 mV . חשוב לזכור שגם בלי האלקטרוגניות היינו מקבלים מתח ממברנה (של כמינוס 67 מיליוולט). מדידת מתח הממברנה intracellular recording: בשיטה זו מחדירים מיקרואלקטרודה לתוך התא ואחת נוספת בנוזל החוץ תאי. מודדים את הפרש המתחים בין שתי האלקטרודות. (חסרונות: יכול להרוג את התא או להשפיע עליו, קשה למצוא גוף תא במוח). בשיטה זו אפשר גם להזריק מתח ולראות מה ההשפעה על מתח הממברנה. כאשר מזריקים זרם שגורם לדפולריזציה, מתח הממברנה נהייה פחות שלילי בהתאמה – על פי חוק אוהם. לתגובות אלו קוראים התגובות הפאסיביות. (אלקטרוטוניות). כאשר גורמים לדפולריזציה מעבר לסף מסויים מקבלים תגובה שונה מהותית, הנוצרת ממנגנון אקטיבי של התא. (מתרחש רק בעקבות דפולריזציה מעבר לסף מסויים). לתגובה זו קוראים פוטנציאל פעולה. ' נוירון מקבל קלט בסינפסה שנמצאת בדנדריטים או על גבי גוף התא. ההחלטה על ביצוע פוטנציאל פעולה מתבצע ב-axon hilloc. המידע (זרם) צריך להיות מובל בתוך הנוירון עד לaxon hilloc (באופן פסיבי). אפשר לחשוב על הנוירון כמעגל חשמלי המכיל קבלים נגדים ובטריות. לתעלת יונים יש התנגדות (אפשר לחשוב עליו כנגד), למתח שיווי המשקל אפשר להתייחס כבטרייה (יש "בטרייה" לכל יון אבל אפשר לסכם אותם), ולממברנה כקבל. נגדים: חוק אוהם: I= V/R קבלים: V = Q/C I = dQ/dt = C*dV/dt (C קבוע שגדל עם שטח הקבל ויורד עם המרחק בין הצדדים שלו). בנוירון בדרך כל אפשר להתייחס לקבוע כ: C = 1µF/Cm^2 לזרם קוראים זרם זליגה ולמוליכות מוליכות זליגה Leak conductance. תיאור זרמים במעגל עם כבר ונגד: כאשר מזריקים זרם לנוירון (או מעגל R-C בכלל), הזרם יכול לעבור בקבל או בנגד. בהתחלה הזרם עובר בקבל (עפ חוק אוהם הזרם בנגד כאשר המתח הוא 0 = 0), מתפתח מתח במעגל , והזרם מתחיל לעבור בנגד. בהדרגה הזרם שעובר בקבל פוחת ויותר ויותר מהזרם עובר בנגד. כאשר מפסיקים את הזרם יש פריקה של הקבל דרך הנגד. (זרמים שווים והפוכים). V(t) = IR(1 – e^-t/RC) בנוירון: בשלב הראשון הרבה יונים נצמדים לממברנה ורק אח"כ הם מתחילים לעבור בתעלות. סימון: (קבוע הזמן של הממברנה) 'τ=RC לזכור: τ=RC V(t = 0 ) = 0 V(t = ∞ ) = IR V(t = τ ) = IR(1 – 1/e) = 0.63*IR ' בנוירונים בדרך כלל 'τ = 1-50 ms התנהגות הזרם במרחב בתוך נוירון ממודלת כמו כבל תת ימי טרנס אטלנטי. מניחים שמדובר בצינור הומוגני עם פנים מוליך והתנגדות מועטה, וכיסוי מבודד. אם מזריקים זרם בנקודה מסוימת אפשר לתאר את המתח כפונקציה של המרחב מהנקודה. הפונקציה תלויה במידת המוליכות של הציטופלזמה ובמידה בה הממברנה מבודדת. ההשתנות של המתח במרחק: V(x) = V0 * e^-|x|/λ קבוע המרחק הוא λ והוא מבטא את המרחק בו נשאר 37% מהמתח. Vo = I*rinput אפשר להתייחס לאקסון כשורה של מעגלי RC. rm = resistance across the cylinder wall per cm (ohm*cm) ri = resistance of the cytoplasm per cm (ohm/cm) קבוע המרחק הוא השורש של יחס התנגדויות הממברנה והציטופלזמה. λ = sqrt (rm/ri) r\inpur = ½ sqrt (rm*ri) אם מודדים ניסויית את λ ואת rinput אז אפשר למצוא על פי משוואות אלו את התנגדות הממברנה והתנגדות הציטופלזמה לאורך סמ אחד (2 משוואות ב-2 נעלמים). השפעה שונה של זרם ארוך\קצר. אם הזרם ארוך מספיק אז האלמנט הקיבולי של הממברנה מתמלא, והיונים מתחילים לעבור דרך התעלות. כאשר הזרם קצר יותר לא מגיעים לזה ולכן פחות זרם עובר בתעלות. נניח שהתנגדות ממברנה של ס"מ של תא אחד (נניח אקסון) נמוך יותר מזה של אחר. ייתכן ומדובר בהבדל של צפיפות תעלות יונים. אפשרות אחרת היא הבדל בקוטר. אי אפשר להפריד בין התכונות של הממברנה לבין התכונות של הקוטר. התנגדות אורכית שונה יכולה להיות מוסברת על ידי הבדל במספר היונים, או על ידי הבדל בקוטר. Rm היא התנגדות הממברנה הספציפית = התנגדות 1cm^2 של ממברנה. נותן מדד בלתי תלוי בקוטר. 'הקשר הוא: rm = Rm/2*pi*a a רדיוס התנגדות נמוכה פירושה הרבה תעלות , התנגדות גבוהה פירושה מעט תעלות. Ra = Ra/pi*a^2 ההתנגדות בנפח של 1cm^3 של פלזמה. (לדוגמא ביונקים 125 אום*סמ) קיבול: הקיבול הרגיל של הממברנה הוא cm (יחידות של מיקרו פאראד לסמ). Cm = 2*pi*a*Cm הוא קיבול cm^2 של ממררנה. השפעה של קוטר λ = sqrt(rm\ra) = sqrt(Rm*pi*a^2/2*pi*a*Ra) = sqrt(Rm*a/Ra*2) r input = 1/2*sqrt(rm*ra) = … = 1/2*sqrt(RmRa/2*pi^2*a^3) כאשר הרדיוס קטן יותר, המתח יהיה גדול יותר אבל קבוע המרחק קטן יותר , כלומר יתפתח יותר מתח אבל הוא יגיע פחות רחוק. 'קבוע הזמן לא מושפע מקוטר האקסון\דנדריט. הירידה בהתנגדות מקוזזת על ידי העלייה בקיבול. ''' הולכה של פוטנציאל פעולה לאורך האקסון הקדמה: ההחלטה אם לירות או לא מתבצעת בaxon hilloc. פוטנציאל הפעולה במקום אחד באקסון היא דפולריזציה הנגרמת ע"י יוני נתרן (בתעלות תלויות תלויות מתח), בשלב השני תעלות הנתרן עוברות אינאקטיבציה ותעלות אשלגן נפתחות, ומקבלים היפרפולריזציה.. (עד כאן פ"פ על רגל אחת) (הrefractory period מוודא שהפוטנציאל יתקדם בכיוון אחד בלבד, ולא יחזור אחורה). פוטנציאל הפעולה הוא הסיגנל החשמלי שצריך להגיע לצד השני של האקסון. מהירות ההולכה באקסון היא חשובה. כמה פרמטרים משפיעים על מהירות ההולכה באקסון: כמות הזרם של יוני הנתרן שנוצר בתחילת פוטנציאל הפעולה, קבוע הזמן של הממברנה (קבוע זמן קטן = מהיר יותר), קבוע המרחק (ככל שגדול יותר ככה מהר יותר). בaxon hilloc מתבצעת כאמור ההחלטה אם לירות או לא. במידה וההחלטה היא לירות , פוטנציאל פעולה מולך לאורך האקסון, ונוירוטרנסמיטורים משוחררים לסינפסה. כך הסיגנל מועבר לתא הבא. התכונות האלקטרוטוניות של הנוירון הם תכונות על פי חוק אוהם. כאשר מזריקים מספיק זרם , התא מפסיק להתנהק בצורה האלקטרוטונית. יש 'עלייה גדולה' במתח ואח"כ 'ירידה גדולה' במתח , באופן שלא תלוי בפולס שניתן. פוטנציאל הפעולה הוא שינוי במתח הממברנה שיש לו התנהגות אופיינית בזמן. הוא מתחיל בדפולריזציה מהירה וגדולה (אמפליטודה שמגיעה עד ל-100 מיליוולט ממינוס 70 ועד 30). אח"כ רפולריזציה מהירה ואפטר-היפרפולריזציה אל מתחת למתח המנוחה, בסופו של דבר הממברנה חוזרת למתח המנוחה. כל התהליך קורה בתוך כ0.5-1 מילישנייה בנקודה באקסון. תכונות (יוסברו בהמשך): * קיום סף (נגרם בעקבות דפולריזצה ראשונית מעל סף מסויים). * עקרון הכל-או-כלום של פוטנציאל הפעולה. * תקופה רפרקטורית מוחלטת\יחסית * אקומודציה (כאשר מחזיקים תא בדפולריזציה תת-סיפית במשך זמן רב, אין יותר פוטנציאל פעולה). * Anodic break response , אם מחזיקים את התא בהיפרפולריזציה במשך זמן רב, הסף לפוטנציאל פעולה יורד. לפעמים עצם ההחזרה של התא למתח המנוחה יכול ליצור פוטנציאל פעולה. [ הסבר ראשוני פרימיטיבי לדפולריזציה בזמן פוטנציאל פעולה היה שיש עלייה גדולה מאוד בחדירות לכל היונים, באופן שיוצר שיווי משקל בלי הפרש ריכוזים ומטענים באופן מהיר , ולכן המתח הוא 0 . אח"כ גילו שהמתח הוא בעצם יותר גבוה מ-0 ולכן צריך מודל אחר.. ] היון היחיד שמתח שיווי המשקל שלו הוא חיובי הוא נתרן. (55 מיליוולט). הודגקין והקסלי Hodhkin & Huxley הראו בניסוי ב-1939 הראו שהפחתה של ריכוז התנתרן החוץ תאי (והחלפה ביון חיובי אחר – כולין) , מוריד את מתח השיא בעת פוטנציאל פעולה. ככל שיש פחות נתרן בנוזל החוץ תאי , הפיק יורד ומתאחר. המסקנה היא שהפיק הוא תוצאה של כניסה של יוני נתרן לתוך התא. על פי משוואת השדה הקבוע, ככל שהחדירות ליון יותר גבוהה, מתח שיווי המשקל יהיה קרוב יותר למתח שיווי המשקל של אותו היון. בנקודת הפיק של פוטנציאל הפעולה החדירויות הן 1:20:0.45 לאשלן נתרן וכלור בהתאמה. לכן , מתח הממברנה הופך להיות קרוב הרבה יותר למתח ש"מ של נתרן (שהוא 55 מיליוולט). בשלב הרפולריזציה קורים שני דברים עיקריים. תעלות תלויות מתח של נתרן שנפתחו בעקבות הדפולריזציה הראשונית נסגרות ועוברות למצב של אינאקטיבציה. כעל כל עוד הגירוי נשאר הן לא תיפתחנה שוב. (כלומר, כל עוד המתח לא חוזר למצב המנוחה, וקצת אחרי). במקביל , נפתחות תעלות אשלגן תלויות מתח, ויוני אשלגן יוצאים מהתא בצורה פאסיבית, כעת מתח הממברנה מתקרב למתח ש"מ של אשלגן. כלומר, מתחת למתח המנוחה הרגיל. (אפטר-היפרפולריזציה). ריכוזי יונים: השטף של היום שנכנסים\יוצאים מהתא הוא זניח יחסית לריכוז בסביבה ולכן אין הבדל במתח ש"מ (לא משנה את גרדיאנט הריכוזים של הממברנה). משאבת נתרן-אשלגן מחזירה את הריכוזים למצב הרגיל. הופכת להיות יותר מהירה בתגובה לכניסת יוני נתרן לתוך התא. תעלות תלויות מתח: גם לנתרן וגם לאשלגן יש תעלות תלויות מתח. משמעות הדבר שהסתברות הפתיחה עולה , והסתברות הסגירה יורדת עם הדפולריזציה. לתעלות תלויות מתח לנתרן יש משוב חיובי (תהליך רגנרטיבי) כי נתרן נכנס פנימה וגורם לעוד דפולריזציה, שפותח עוד תעלות וכו.. לתעלות תלויות מתח לאשלגן יש משוב שלילי . דפולריזציה פותחת את התעלות, שמוציא אשלגן מהתר , גורם להיפרפולריזציה וסגירת התעלות. Voltage clamp (קיבוע מתח). כדי לדעת מה המוליכות של תעלות תלויות מתח שנפתחות צריך להחזיק את התא במתח מסויים, ולמדוד את הזרם. השיטה פועלת על ידי הזרקה לתוך התא של זרם שווה והפוך לזרם שזורם דרך הממברנה. שתי אלקטרודות מודדות את מתח הממברנה, ומשוות אותו למתח פקודה (המתח שרוצים להשאיר בו את הממברנה) .המכשיר מזריק זרם לתוך התא כדי להשוות את מתח הממברנה למתח הפקודה בכל רגע. גם בלי פתיחה של תעלות האשלגן , היינו מגיעים חזרה למתח המנוחה, בגלל נשאי נתרן-אשלגן ומוליכויות המנוחה. (ברגע שתעלות הנתרן באינאקטיבציה). הודג'קין והקסלי ערכו ניסויים למדידת מוליכות ליונים שונים בזמן פוטנציאל פעולה. השיטה שטובה למדידה בזמן מנוחה לא עובדת כעת בגלל שהזרקת מתח גורם לפוטנציאל פעולה ולא מאפשר מדידת מתח כערך יחיד. מסיבה זו עשו שימוש בשיטה הvoltage clump. בשיטה זו מקבעים את מתח הממברנה (ע"י הזרקת ההפרש בין מתח הממברנה למתח הפקודה), הזרם שמוזרק לתא הוא בדיוק הפוך מהזרם של היונים בממברנה ולכן מאפשר למדוד אותו. מתח אפשר להשאיר במתח מסויים, או בניסויים אחרים לבדוק את התגובה של התא לתבנית מסויימת של השתנות המתח. כמה זרמים מעורבים בפוטנציאל הפעולה. חלק מהזרם הולך לאלמנטים הקיבוליים של הממרבנה. (רק כל עוד המתח משתנה). (I = dQ/dt = C*dv/dt). זרם הזליגה הוא הזרם שעובר בתעלות המנוחה. בזמן פוטנציאל הפעולה תעלות אילו עדיין פעילות. אלו תעלות אוהמיות שמתנהגות על פי חוק אוהם בכל מתח, גם בזמן פוטנציאל פעולה. על מנת לקזז אותם אפשר למצוא את אופן התנהגותם על ידי קיבוע מתח תת-סיפי ומציאת מוליכות זרם הזליגה. ההפרש בין הזרם הכללי לבין זרם הזליגה הוא הזרם של פוטנציאל הפעולה. (למשל, קיבוע מתח ל-0 יראה כניסה של זרם פנימה , כלומר נתרן , ואח"כ יציאה של אשלגן ). שאלות: למה הזרם לאשלגן מופיע מאוחר יותר? למה זרם הנתרן נגמר לפני שהפולס מפסיק? איך מפרידים בין הזרמים? ניתן לשנות את ריכוזי היונים (למשל לדאוג שמתח ש"מ של היון = מתח הפקודה), וכך לראות מה מקור כל חלק מהזרם, ומה ההתנהגות הספציפית של כל יון. הודג'קין והקסלי למשל שינו את ריכוז הנתרן החוץ תאי כך שמתח ש"מ שלו היה מתח הפקודה וכך אפיינו את התנהגות האשלגן. החסרת האשלגן מהסה"כ נותן את התנהגות הנתרן. שיטות מודרניות יותר: רעלנים: TTX טטרודוקסין הוא רעלן המכוון לתעלות נתרן תלויות מתח (מגיע מדג). STX הוא רעלן המיוצר על ידי מיקרואורגניזמים ימיים החוסר תעלות נתרן תלויות מתח. קוקאין גם כן חוסם באופן פחות יותר את תעלות הנתרן תלויות המתח. כל הרעלנים הנ"ל נקשרים לצד החיצוני. TEA חוסם את תעלות האשלגן תלויות המתח. בשימוש ברעלנים אפשר לראות שקיבוע מתח מעל הסף נותן זרם פנימה ואז החוצה .שימוש בTTX (חסימת תעלות נתרן) נותן זרם החוצה בלבד , זרם של אשלגן. שימוש בTEA (חסימת תעלות אשלגן) נותן זרם פנימה בלבד , זרם של נתרן. ככל שמקבעים את המתח גבוה יותר , מקבלים זרם אשלגן יוצא גדול יותר, בעיקר בגלל הכח המניע הגדול יותר (גם יותר תעלות פתוחות). אם מקבעים את המתח גבוה מספיק אז אין זרם פנימה של נתרן כלל (אם הקיבוע הוא מתח ש"מ של נתרן, או גבוה יותר). מוליכות תעלות כפונקציה של מתח וזמן: אשלגן – המוליכות של תעלות אשלגן עולה ככה שהקיבוע במתח עולה. יש גם התפתחות של המוליכות בזמן , עלייה והתיישרות על מוליכות מקסימלית. נתרן – ככל שהמתח המקובע עולה הפיק במוליכות עולה, אבל לאחר זמן מסויים המוליכות של נתרן יורדת לאפס. כשמסרטטים את המוליכות בפיק כפונקציה של המתח המקובע, מקבלים לנתרן ולאשלגן התנהגות סינוסואידית דומה מאוד. (גרפים כמעט חופפים). העלייה במוליכות של האשלגן (בזמן, במתח קבוע) היא איטית בהרבה מזו של הנתרן. המוליכות של הנתרן עולה פי-10 יותר מהר , אבל יורדת חזרה לאפס גם כאשר מתח הפקודה נשאר גבוה. (אינאקטיבציה). אינאקטיבציה: הירידה במוליכות של תעלות הנתרן תלויות המתח. ניסוי: קיבוע מתח למתח המנוחה , אח"כ פרה-פולס במתח משתנה (ממתחת למתח המנוחה ועד למעל למתח הסף), ואח"כ קיבוע נוסף למתח מעל מתח הסף. המטרה לראות את ההשפעה של הפרה-פולס על הזרם המקסימאלי של הנתרן. המדד הוא פיק זרם הנתרן עם פולס חלקי זרם נתרן בלי פולס: I(Na) pulse / I(Na) no pulse תוצאות: בפרה-פולס שלילי (מתחת למתח המנוחה) פיק זרם הנתרן גדול יותר מאשר בלי פולס והולך וגדל ככל שהפולס שלילי יותר. כאשר הפרה-פולס חיובי (מעל מתח המנוחה) פיק זרם הנתרן קטן יותר מאשר בלי פולס והולך וקטן ככל שהפרה-פולס חיובי יותר. מסקנות: אינאקטיבציה. דפולריזציה גורמת לאינאקטיבציה. היפרפולריזציה גורמת לירידה באינאקטיבציה. המסקנה הנוספת היא שכבר במתח המנוחה יש אינאקטיבציה מסויימת. ניתן למצוא את המתח בו אין בכלל אינאקטיבציה על ידי מציאת המתח בו פרה-פולס נמוך יותר לא מעלה יותר את פיק זרם הנתרן. דיאקטיבציה גם לנתרן וגם לאשלגן יש אקטיבציה '',כלומר פתיחת התעלות כתוצאה מהמתח. בתעלות נתרן יש בנוסף מצב של אינאקטיבציה , כלומר סגירה של התעלות כל עוד הגירוי שפתח אותן נמשך. מודל H&H מודל מתמטי של הודג'קין והקסלי לתיאור מתח הממברנה ופוטנציאל הפעולה. משוואות דיפרנציאליות. איפשר להם לחשב על התקדמות פוטנציאל הפעולה, למשל בקפיצות של 0.01ms. (עם 8 שעות עבודה לכל 5ms..) במודל משוואה דיפרנציאלית למתח (כפונקציה של הזמן). הסתברות פתיחה של תעלה סגורה , אלפא. הסתברות סגירה של תעלה פתוחה, בטא. ההסתברויות לא תלויות. ההסתברויות תלויות במתח. P היא ההסתברות שתעלה מסויימת תהייה פתוחה. (או שיעור התעלות הפתוחות באוכלוסיה של תעלות). המוליכות הכללית של הממברנה ליון תלוי במספר התעלות הפתוחות לאותו יון, ולכן הסתכלות על המוליכות המקרוסקופית והסתכלות על פרקציית התעלות הפתוחות זה אותו דבר. המוליכות תלויה לפרקציה של התעלות הפתוחות. ההתאמה הטובה ביותר לאשלגן מתקבלת מהעלאה בחזקה רביעית של האקספוננט. Gk = gK*n^4. ההתאמה הטובה ביותר לנתרן מתקבל המעלאה בחזקה שלישית של האקספוננט, עבור החלק העולה, ואקספוננט עבור הירידה Gna = gNa*m^3*h כאשר m העולה וh היורד. הסבר ביולוגי למה שיצא: לתעלת של אשלגן יש 4 שערים (n) זהים. כדי שהתעלה תהייה פתוחה הם כולם צריכים להיות פתוחים. עבור תעלת נתרן יש 3 שערים (m) זהים ושער אחד (h) של אינאקטיבציה. צריך שכל 3 השערים ייפתחו וגם ששער האקטיבציה לא יהיה סגור כדי שהתעלה תהייה פתוחה. קבוע הזמן של m הוא מאוד קצר, השערים נפתחים מאוד מהר אחרי מתח המנוחה. לגבי שערn ושער h קבועי הזמן גדולים יותר (לוקח יותר זמן לשערים להגיע לשיווי משקל), והם נמצאים על פני טווח מתחים גדול בהרבה. כבר במתחים של מנוחה חלק פתוחים וחלק סגורים. ההבדל בקבועי הזמן מאפשר פוטנציאל פעולה , ע"י פתיחה מאוחרת של שערי אשלגן יחסית לנתרן. התגובה הראשונה בזמן פוטנציאל פעולה הוא פתיחה של תעלות נתרן (שלב הדפולרזיצה של פוטנציאל הפעולה), רק יותר מאוחר שער האינאקטיבציה של נתרן נסגר ושערי האשלגן 'מתעוררים' ותעלות אשלגן נפתחות (שלב החזרה לכיוון מתח המנוחה). כשמגיעים למתח המנוחה יש שערי אשלגן פתוחים עדיין, אשלגן יוצא החוצה עדיין. אפטר-היפרפולריזציה. בסופו של דבר משאבת נתרן-אשלגן מחזיר את המצב לקדמותו וחוזרים למצב הרגיל. הסף של פוטנציאל הפעולה – הסף שמתחתיו יש פוטנציאל פעולה ואחריו אין. הסיבה להיווצרות הסוף היא שככל שהמתח עולה זרם הזליגה גדל (אשלגן יוצא), וחלק מתעלות נתרן תלויות מתח נפתחות. בנקודת הסף שני הזרמים שווים והפוכים. במתח מעט יותר גבוה, הנתרן שנכנס גדול מזרם הזליגה ויש משוב חיובי שמכניס יותר ויותר נתרן. תקופה רפרקטורית – שיא פוטנציאל הפעולה מתחילה תקופה רפרפטורית מוחלטת בה שום זרם לא ייצור פוטנציאל פעולה נוסף. מאוחר יותר יש תקופה רקרקטורית יחסית. לאחר החזרה למתח הנורמאלי יש תקופה קצרה של ירידת הסף. Supra normal period. אקומודציה – depolarization block היא עלייה של הסף בעקבות דיפולריזציה ארוכה. Anodic break response היא ירידה של הסף בעקבות היפרפולריזציה ארוכה (אחרי היפרפולריזציה ארוכה מספיק ייתכן וחזרה למתח הנורמאלי יגרום פוטנציאל פעולה). גורמים: בדפולריזציה שערי h נוטים להיסגר ולא נפתחים מייד בגלל קבועי הזמן שלהם. כתוצאה לאחר החזקה בדפולריזציה תת-סיפית , עלייה מעל הסף כאשר שערי האקטיבציה נפתחים ושערי ה-h עדיין סגורים , ולא מקבלים פוטנציאל פעולה. בהיפרפולריזציה יותר שערי אינאקטיבציה h פתוחים מאשר במצב מנוחה, לכן יותר תעלות נתרן יוכלו להעביר יוני נתרן כאשר שערי הm ייפתחו. כתוצאה היפרפולריזציה משפיעה על הסף. התקדמות פוטנציאל פעולה בעקבות פוטנציאל פעולה שפורץ בaxon hilloc , יש התפשטות של יוני הנתרן באופן פאסיבי שגורם דפולריזציה של הסגמנט הבא וחוזר חלילה.. הסיבה שפוטנציאל הפעולה זורם בכיוון אחד למרות הדיפוזיה של היונים בשני הכיוונים הוא התקופה הרפרקטורית. לאחר זמן קצר המצב חוזר לקדמותו ואפשר להעביר פוטנציאל פעולה נוסף. מהירות ההולכה גדלה ככל שקבוע המרחק גדול יותר. קבוע המרחק גדל עם הקוטר ואכן אקסון עם קוטר גדול יותר מעביר פוטנציאל פעולה מהר יותר. פתרון נוסף להעלאת מהירות הולכה הוא מיילין. תאי גלייה (אוליגודנדרוציטים) עוטפים חלקםי מאקסונים במעטת שומנית באופן ספירלי (המון שכבות של ממררנה כמעט ללא ציטופלזמה), מיילין הוא מחסום ליונים ומעלה את התנגדות הממברנה ומקטין את הקיבול. במקטעי המיילין כמעט אין איבוד של זרם דרך הממברנה ומאפשר לשמר את הזרם הפאסיבי. Saltatory conduction: תעלות נמצאות רק בnodes of ranvier (השאר עטוף מיילין ולא עובר בו זרם). כתוצאה, הזרם לא מתחדש בכל נקודה ונקודה בממברנה אלא רק בnodes of ranvier, ובין הצמתים הזרם הוא פאסיבי. “סידור" זה חוסך בהשקעה אנרגטית של חידוש הפוטנציאל בכל נקודה. נוירונים עם מיילין מאפשרים ירי בתדירות גבוהה יותר למרחק גדול יותר ולזמן ארוך יותר. היחס בין החלקים עם מיילין\בלי מיילין האופטימאלי הוא שהinternodal length כ-100 פעמים הקוטר של האקסון, והעובי של המיילין 0.3 של הקוטר הכולל. (נצפה 0.2-0.4). במחלת הטרשת הנפוצה למשל (מחלה אוטואימונית בה נפגע המיילין בCNS). במחלה זו סימפטומים רבים בין השאר בעיות בתנועה. התקפים אפילפטיים\רעד\שיתוק או עיוורון זמניים ועוד.. העברת סיגנל חשמלי בנוירון \ safety factor כאשר יש התרחבות פתאומית של שטח הממברנה (למשל סיגנל שמגיע מהדנדריטים וצריך לעבור בסומא), דבר הגורם להתנגדות הממברנה לקטון, לקיבול לגדול , ועשוי לגרום לכך שהזרם שהספיק ליצור מתח מעל הסף בדנדריט יעורר מתח קטן יותר בגוף התא. אחד ה גורמים הפאסייבים שמאפשר ליצור מתח מעל הסף בaxon hilloc הוא שהזרם הנכנס בדנדריט הוא גדול יותר מאשר הזרם המינימאלי הנדרש ליצור פוטנציאל פעולה בaxon hilloc. Safety factor = -I/Imim כלומר, פי כמה הזרם שנכנס גדול יותר מהזרם שמספיק לעורר פוטנציאל פעולה. תעלות הקטיונים הם קרובים אבולוציוניים. מורכבים תתי יחידות אלפא\בטא\בטא2 התעלה מורכבת מ-4 'חתיכות'. כאשר התעלה מורכבת מ4 יחידות או יחידה אחת שהיא שכפול X 4 של החלבון. (אשלגן הוא 4 חלבונים נפרדים , נתרן וסידן אחד שמכיל את 4 הדומיינים). P loop נמצא בתוך התעלה ויוצר את הסלקטיבות ליון. מספיק לשנות 2 חומצות אמינו כדי לשנות תעלה סלקטיבית לאשלגן לתעלה סלקטיבית לנתרן. בחלק החיצוני של הloop יש חמצנים קרבוניליים שמושכים יונים חיוביים בכלל. בהמשך יש מנגנונים סלקטיביים שמאפשרים ברירה של נתרן ממויים או קטיונים אחרים. קשה לפענח את המבנים של החלבונים, והמבנים שאנחנו רואים במודלים הם השערות בדרך כלל. בין domain 3 ל 4 בתעלת נתרן תלוי מתח יש אזור שזוהה כשער האינאקטיבציה. בתעלת נתרן תלויית מתח יש שני סלילי אלפא עם מטענים חיוביים בכל מקום שלישי וכנראה מהווים גלאי מתח. ההליקס בעל המטענים החיוביים זז בעקבות שינוי מתח הממברנה ומאפשר סגירה\פתיחה של התעלה בעקבות שינוי מתח. ניסוי: הזרקה לאקסון של Proteolytic enzyme (pronase) , אנזים הורס חלבונים, הורס סלקטיבית את האינאקטיבציה של תעלות נתרן. המסקנה היא שהאקטיבציה והאינאקטיבציה לא נעשים באותו מקום, והשאאינאקטיבציה מתרחשת בחלק הציטופלזמתי של האקסון. אחד המודלים שהגיעו בעקבות כך הוא מודל ball & chain כלומר שרשרת של חומצות אמינו שקושרות "כדור" טעון חיובית. בזמן דפולריזציה ה"כדור" נכנס וחוסם את התעלה וכך גורם אינאקטיבציה. [ מנגנון זה אכן קיים בתעלות אשלגן תלויות מתח מטיפוס A אבל לא בתעלות נתרן. בתעלון נתרן מדובר בloop ציטופלזמתי שנקרא IFM motif ומדובר בחומצות אמינו הידרופוביות שיש להם receptor בתוך התעלה inactivation gate receptor , והloop נקשר אליו וגורם אינאקטיבציה. ] זרם קטן gating current הוא זרם שנגרם על ידי יציאה של המטענים של ההליקסים של השער (גלאי המתח) , בעקבות פולס דפולריזטורי קטן. הזרם לא חוזר בכיוון ההפוך עד לסיום תקופת האינאקטיבציה. כלומר, שני השערים לא יכולים להיות סגורים בו זמנית. בדיונונים ותמנונים יש בעיקר תעלות יונים תלויות מתח של אשלגן ונתרן. בתאים אחרים יכולים להיות מגוון תעלות שמשפיעות על פוטנציאל פעולה. * תעלות מטיפוס h מעבירים קטיונים באופן לא ספציפי, נפתחות בהיפרפולריזציה ומובילות לדפולריזציה. * תעלות כלור שנפתחות בדפולריזציה. * תעלות שמגיבות למתח\ליגנדים\שניהם [ דוגמא: תעלת אשלגן תלויית מתח עם שער אינאקטיבציה גורם לעיכוב של ירי בעקבות היפרפולריזציה לפני הדפולריזציה. סיבה: ההיפרפולריזציה פותח את שער האינאקטיבציה ובעקבות כך הדפולרזיציה פותחת את שער המתח ומאפשרת כניסה של אשלגן שמעכב את פוטנציאל הפעולה. ] [ דוגמא: קיימים נוירונים שיורים באופן מחזורי בלי קלט חיצוני. תעלות h נפתחות בהיפרפולריזציה וגורמות לדפולריזציה, תעלות סידן תלויות מתח נפתחות בדפולריזציה ובעלות אינאקטיבציה. בתאים אלו אם מתחילים בדפולריזציה, תעלת h נפתחת וגורמת דפולריזציה שגורמת לפתיחה של תעלות סידן תלויות סידן שגורמות לפוטנציאל פעולה. בשלב זה תעלת h נסגרת ותעלות הסידן עוברת לאינאקטיבציה והמתח חוזר לאט לאט למצב המנוחה.] תעלת אשלגן מטיפוס m נפתחת בדפולריזציה (לאט) ומוציאה יוני אשלגן (היפרפולריזציה), באופן שמונע היווצרות פוטנציאל פעולה. בתא עם תעלות m בעקבות גירוי מקבלים פוטנציאל פעולה יחיד בלבד. סידן יכול לתרום לדפולריזציה של התא (מתח ש"מ של 120mV). יש פוטנציאלי פעולה המבוססים רק על סידן בשלב העולה ולא על נתרן כלל. לדוגמא, בcerebellum (בקורטקס הצרבלום), יש תאים עם שני סוגים של פוטנציאל פעולה. הsimple spike הוא הרגיל המבוסס על נתרן. הcomplex spike הוא מורכב יותר , ארוך יותר, ומבוסס על סידן. תאי פורקיניה הם תאים עם דנדריטים שטוחים ומסועפים, המעוצבבים על ידי תאים גריולריים granule והclimbing fibers. התאים הגרנולריים יוצרים אקסונים באופן מקביל העובר בכל הקורטקס ( parallel fibers). דרושים המון קשרים כאלו כדי ליצור פוטנציאל פעולה. הclimbing fibers עוטפים את הsoma והדנדריטים של התא והקשר הוא חזק מאוד. פוטנציאל הפעולה שהclimbing fibbers יוצאים הוא המורכב יותר ומדכא את פוטנציאל הפעולה הרגיל. פוטנציאלי הפעולה השונים תלויים אם כן בטיב הקלט שמגיע לתא הגרנולרי. התאים הגרנולריים עושים אינטגרציה של אירועים סנסוריים ומוטוריים רבים ותבנית הירי שלהם משקפת את כל האירועים האלו. קידוד incoding כיצד פוטנציאלי הפעולה מקודדים מידע? הפלט האמיתי הוא לא פוטנציאל פעולה אלא השחרור של הנ"ט, אבל בדרך כלל רושמים את פוטנציאלי הפעולה במקום. השאלה היא איך תבנית הירי קשורה למידע\אירועים וכו'. נוירון פריפרי סנסורי: בגופיף פוצ'יני (גלאי לחץ) יש העברה של לחץ התחלתי לנוירון התחלה וסיום .כלומר, בכל לחיצה יש העברה של תחילה וסיום הלחיצה. אם מפעילים וויברציות אז מקבלים ירי בתדר של הוויברציות. Cold receptor: נוירון שיורה יותר ככל שהטמפרטורה יורדת. 'עקומת כוונון של נוירון היא עקומה שנותנת את קצב הירי של הנוירון כפונקציה של פרמטר כלשהו. Population vector הוא סוג של סכימה של אוכ' של נוירונים ממנו מנסים לנבא את האירוע. לדוג. לאן היד הלכה. =סינפסות= התא הפרה-סינפטי: שולח את האינפורמציה לתא הבא. נוירון. התא הפוסט-סינפטי: מקבל את האינפורמציה. נוירון , תא שריר וכו'. המרווח הסינפטי (synaptic cleft): מרווח בין התא הpre לpost. האקסון של התא הפרה-סינפטי והדנדריט של התא הפוסט-סינפטי משתתפים על פי רוב בסינפסה. (או אקסון-סומה, אקסון-אקסון וכו'). סינפסות axoaxonic הן בעלות השפעה רבה, שכן הן עוקפות את כל ההשפעות האחרות ונמצאות בטרמינל ומאפשרת קביעה של הפלט של התא. יוצרות הרבה פעמים אינהיביציה. סינפסה חשמלית חיבור ישיר בין הציטופלזמה של שני התאים. זרם עובר בצורה ישירה לתא הבא. (חשמלי, בלי אות כימי). המחשבה המקורית הייתה שכל הסינפסות הן חשמליות , אבל היום ברור שלא.. (הרוב כימיות). Connexon הוא תעלה בממברנה הפרה+פוסט סינפטית .בנוי משישה connexin חלבונים שממוקמים במעגל ופותחים תעלה על ידי שינוי קונפורמי רוטציוני. מעביר יונים וגם מטבוליטים גדולים יותר. מאפשר שהמצב בתאים שכנים יהיה דומה. זרם היונים עובר ישירות מהתא הפרה סינפטי לתא הפוסט סינפטי , הרבה פעמים באופן דו-כיווני. במקרים מסויימים יש כיווניות. התעלות gap-junction נסגרות במצבים מסויימים. למשל כאשר ריכוז סידן או פרוטונים עולה מדי באחד התאים (כדי לא 'להדביק' את התא השני במצבים פתולוגיים). במקרים אחרים יש שער תלוי מתח או נ"ט. * זרם עובר גם כשזה פאסיבי ולא פוטנציאל פעולה. לא צריך לעבור סף מסויים. * יתרון: מהירות העברה גבוהה בהרבה מסינפסה כימית. אפשרות לסינכרון תאים. לדוגמא נוירונים שמעצבבים את בלוטת הדיו באפליזיה. * נמצא בתאים בכלי הדם (מעביר מטבוליטים , לא פוטנציאל פעולה). * בין תאי גלייה (אסטרוציטים) יש gup junction שמעביר גל סידן בין תאי גלייה. * באוליגודנדרוציטים יש gup junctions בין שכוות המיילין כדי לאפשר מעבר מטבוליטים במורד השכבות. סינפסות כימיות פוטנציאל פעולה מגיע במורד האקסון לטרמינל ומביא לשחרור מולקולות כימיות מהתא הפרה-סינפסי אל המרווח הסינפטי. זהו output הסופי של הנוירון. בצד השני של המרווח הסינפטי synatic cleft יש רצפטורים על התא הפוסט סינפטי אליו הנ"ט נקשרים. הקישור יוצא שינוי מתח בתא הפוסט סינפטי. דה-פולריזציה בתא הפרה-סינפטי ושחרור נ"ט יכול לגרום להיפרפולריזציה או דפולריזציה בתא הפוסט סינפטי. הבדלים בין סינפסות כימיות לחשמליות: * מרחק קטן יותר בסינפסות חשמליות (תעלה עוברת פיזית בין התאים). בסינפסה כימית 20-40nm. * בסינפסה כימית יש מרווח ברור בין התאים. * העברת הסיגנל בסינפסה חשמלית היא על ידי יונים (זרם), בכימית על ידי נ"ט. * יש delay בסינפסה כימית, בחשמלית רק דיפוזיה. * מבנה של סינפסה חשמלית כולל gup junction. בסינפסה כימיה יש מרכיבים רבים יותר.. * כיוון ההולכה בסינפה חשמלית היא בדרך כלל דו כיוונית , בכימית בדרך כלל חד כיוונית. נוירוטרנסמיטורים * מולקולות שמסונטזות בנוירונים, נמצאות בטרמינל הפרה-סינפטי ומשוחררות בעקבות פוטנציאל פעולה (באופן לוקאלי). מביאות לשינוי בתא הפוסט סינפטי. * כל נוירון משחרר לפחות נוירוטרנסמיטור אחד. נוירונים רבים משחררים יותר מנוירוטרנסמיטר אחד בסינפסה אחת או יותר. * מה שקובע את הפעולה של הנוירוטרנסמיטור על התא הפוס סיפטי הוא הרצפטור אליו הוא נקשר ולא התכונות של החומר עצמו. לנוירוטרנסמיטור אחד עשויים להיות מספר רצפטורים שונים, עם השפעה שונה על התא הפוסט סינפטי. * מולקולות הנוירוטרנסמיטורים שמורות מאוד במהלך האבולוציה (בין מינים ובמנגנונים שונים בתוך מין). * חלוקה לקבוצות: נ"ט קלאסיים (מולקולות קטנות) שנמצאות בvesicles קטנות 50nm, נוירופפטידים ששמורים בvesicles גדולים יותר 50-100 nm (עשויים להכיל בו זמנית גם נ"ט קלאסיים) וגזים שמסיסים במים\ליפידים ועוברים בדיפוזיה החוצה מהתא. * נוירוטרנסמיטורים: ATP , גליצין, גלוטמט , קטכול-אמינים ( דופמין, נוראפינפרין ואפינפרין), סרטונין ואצטיל-כולין. * הייצור של נ"ט רבים נעשה בקצה האקסון (טרמינל). * לדוגמא: סינטזה של אצטיל כולין מacetyl co-A וכולין על ידי כולין אצטיל טרנספראז'. * Tyrosine → L-DOPA → dopamine → noradrenaline-> adrenaline כל שלב על ידי אנזים אחד. נוירופפטידים * מעל 50 נוירופפטידים זוהו עד כה. * חלקם גם נוירוהורמונים. אבל לנוירופפטיד יש בהכרח גם פעולה מקומית על התא הפוסט-סינפטי. * נוירופפטידים מסונטזים בגוף התא ומועברים באופן פעיל לטרמינל. מסונטזים בER המחוספס (precursur) ורצפים שמהווים את הנוירופפטיד עצמו מחולקים בגולג'י או בווסיקולה על ידי פרוטאזות. לפוליפפטיד שמכיל כמה רצפים של הנוירופפטיד קוראים polyprotein. אותו רצף יכול להיות מחולק באופן שונה על ידי פרוטאזות שונות וכך לקבל מאותו הpolyprotein נוירופפטידים שונים. * דוגמאות: substance P מעורב בחישת כאב. opioids (אנקפלינים, אנדורפינים) מעורבים בשיכוך כאב. * מספיק מספר מועט של מולקולות נוירופפטיד כדי להשפיע על התא הפוסטסינפטי. הסיבה לכך היא שנוירופפטידים נקשרים באפיניות חזקה בהרבה מנוירוטרנסמיטורים והרצפטורים מייצרים אמפליפיקציה גדולה יותר. גזים * נוירוטרנסמיטורים גאזים כוללים nitric oxide ו carbon oxide. * מסונטזים בריאקציות בתוך התא. עוברים בדיפוזיה לתא הבא. עוברים פירוק מהיר. * נמצאים במערכת העצבים המרכזית וההיקפית. קשר בין גוף התא והאקסון לצורך פעילות האקסון יש צורך במעבר חומרים מהתא אליו , ומהאקסון לתא. תקשורת דו כיוונית בין הsoma לאקסון מתקבלים על ידי anterograde transport וretrograde transport. * נעשה על גבי מיקרוטובולים. (קצה הפלוס נמצא בקצה האקסון, מינוס בסומא). * חלבונים מוטוריים: דיינין (רטרוגרדי) וקינזין (אנטרוגרדי). חלוקה של רצפטורים: * יונוטרופיים\מטבוטרופיים. רצפטורים יונוטרופיים הם תעלות יונים תלויות ליגנד. רצפטורים מטבוטרופיים לעומת זאת קושרים נ"ט וגורמים לשרשרת של מעבר סיגנלים בתוך התא המביאים בין השאר לפתיחה או סגירה עקיפה של תעלת יונים (בדרך כלל). * אקסיטציה\אינהיביציה. אפשר לחלק רצפטורים לexcitatory או inhibitory. רצפטורים פוסט סינפטיים יש שני סוגים של שינויי מתח. * EPSP הוא מתח פוסט-סינפטי אקסיטטורי * IPSP הוא מתח פוסט-סינפטי אינהיביטורי * מוגדרים על פי אופן שינוי ההסתברות לפוטנציאל פעולה! ולא על פי דפולריזציה\היפרפולריזציה. למשל, פתיחה של תעלה לכלור עשוי לגרום לדפולריזציה במתח נמוך, אבל בכל זאת למנוע דפולריזציה שתביא לפוטנציאל פעולה בגלל שמתח ש"מ של כלור כמינוס שישים מיליוולט. * אקסיטציה מתרחשת על ידי פתיחת תעלות עם פוטנציאל הפיכה גבוה מהסף, אינהיביציה על ידי פתיחת תעלות עם מתח היפוך נמוך מהסף. מתח ההיפוך של התעלה – אם תעלה חדירה ליותר מיון אחד אז מתח ההיפוך שלה ניתן על ידי המשוואה: Vreceptor = (gkEk + gNaEna + gCaEca)/(gk + gna + gca) השדה הקבוע לדוגמא: רצפטור אצטילכולין ניקוטיני הוא תעלת קטיונים שמוליך נתרן ואשלגן בחדירויות מסויימות. בסה"כ מתח ההיפוך שלו הוא 0. EPSC זה excitatory post synaptic current. IPSC זה inhibitory post synaptic current. רצפטורים אינהיביטוריים בדרך כלל חדירים לאניונים (כלוריד). מתח ש"מ של התעלות האלו הוא מתח ש"מ של כלוריד (קרוב מאוד למתח המנוחה). ולכן לא גורם להרבה היפרפולריזציה או דפולריזציה, אבל ההשפעה היא בכל מקרה אינהיביטורית. V = (glVr + gsEs)/(gl + gs) gs המוליכות הכללית של הרצפטורים, gl המוליכות של תעלות המנוחה. Vr מתח ההיפוך של תעלות המנוחה, Es מתח המנוחה של תעלות הסינפסה. כלומר, מתח הממברנה בעקבות מתח סינפטי הוא ממוצע משוקלל של מתח ש"מ של תעלות המנוחה ושל תעלות הסינפסה (משוקלל במוליכויות). Shunting inhibition – פתיחת תעלות (כלשהן) מורידות את קיבול הממברנה. כלומר Rm קטן. כל זרם בכל תעלה אחרת משפיעה עכשיו פחות על המתח (על פי חוק אוהם). חלק מההשפעה של פתיחת תעלות כלור (עם מתח קרוב למתח הממברנה) הוא ירידה בהשפעה של סיגנל אקסיטטורי בשל ירידת התנגדות הממברנה הכללית. Rm משפיע גם על קבוע המרחק והזמן. הקטנת Rm גורמת התפשטות קטנה יותר של זרמים במרחב ובזמן. הורדה גדולה של Rm גורמת לסכימה רק של זרמים קרובים בזמן או במרחב. הופך נוירון לגלאי של צמידויות. תזכורת: רצפטורים יונוטרופיים הם תעלות יוניים. רצפטורים מטבוטרופיים הם לא תעלות יונים בפני עצמם. היונוטרופיים מורכבים בדרך כלל ממספר תתי יחידות (או domains). בצד החוץ תאי יש אתר קשירה לנוירוטרנסמיטור\ים. מרכז הרצפטור הוא הpure של התעלה דרכו עוברים היונים כאשר התעלה נפתחת. כאשר הנ"ט נקשרים התעלה נפתחת במהירות, כאשר הם מפסיקים להיקשר התעלה נסגרת במהירות. הרצפטור היונוטרופי שנחקר הכי הרבה הוא הרצפטור הניקוטיני של Ach. רצפטור זה נמצא על תאי שריר מתחת לטרמינל. צפיפות גדולה (כ-200000 יכולים להיפתח בבת אחת). תעלות קטיונים לא סלקטיביים עם מתח היפוך של 0mV. דפולריזציה מתפשטת ומגיעה לתעלות נתרן תלויות מתח שנמצאים בסמיכות. קיימות 5 תתי יחידות של הרצפטור הניקוטיני (אלפא-אלפא-בטא-גמא-למדה). הנ"ט נקשר בין תת היחידה אלפא לתת היחידה הסמוכה. מטענים שליליים בpure של התעלה מאפשרים בחירה של הקטיונים החיוביים. זהו pure גדול מאוד (יחסית) ומאפשר מעבר לא סלקטיבי. הרצפטורים לגליצין (היונוטרופי) וGABAa הם 'קרובים' לרצפטור הACh. הבדל גדול ביניהם הוא שבעוד הרצפטור לACh מעביר קטיונים, הרצפטורים לGABA ולגליצין מעבירים כלוריד. רצפטורים מטבוטרופיים: רצפטורים מצומדים לחלבוני G * שבעה הליקסים טרנס-ממברנאליים * מנגנון: חלבון G צמוד לרצפטור . חלבון G מכיל שלוש תתי יחידות (אלפא,בטא,גמא), לתת היחידה אלפא קשור ADP. כאשר נ"ט נקשר לרצפטור הוא גורם לשינוי קונפורמטיבי ברצפטור שגורם להתנתקות חלבון ה-G והיפרדות שלו לתת יחידה אלפא, ובטא+גמא. בשלב זה תת היחידה האלפא מתנתקת מהGDP וGTP נקשר במקומו. תת היחידה אלפא עושה בסופו של דבר הידרוליזה לGTP אבל עד אזה חופשייה להפעול על אפקטורים שונים על הממברנה. * דוגמא לפעולת תת היחידה אלפא: קשירה לתעלת יונים ופתיחה או סגירה שלה. * דוגמא נוספת: קשירה לאנזים שמייצר שליחים שניוניים (כמו אדניליל ציקלאז' שיותר cAMP). לשרשרת כזו של העברת הסיגנל קוראים signal transduction . * יש אמפליפיקציה של הסיגנל בגלל שכל תת יחידה אלפא יכולה להפעיל הרבה אנזימים שבתורם ייצרו הרבה שליחים שניוניים.. דוגמא: הרצפטור המוסקריני לACh נמצא למשל בשריר הלב. גורם להאטת קצב הלב. הרצפטור אלפא-2 לנוראדרנלין (אוטורצפטור) הוא רצפטור מטבוטרופי על גבי התא הפרה-סינפטי שמשמש לבקרה שלילית. אופן הפעולה הוא סגירת תעלת סידן באופן שגורם לירידה בכמות הנ"ט המופרש. האנזים adenylyl cyclase הופך ATP לcAMP . מופעל על ידי תת היחידה אלפא של חלבון G. cAMP מפעיל קינאזות שעושות פוספורילציה וכך מעבירות הלאה את הסיגנל. שרשרת: noradrenaline → beta adrenergic receptor → G protein → adenylyl cyclase → cAMP → kinase .PKA→ calcium channel → EPSP → התכווצות שריר הלב חשוב לזכור שהcAMP (ושליחים שניוניים בכלל) פועלים על מנגנונים רבים בתא, ולא רק על סגירה ופתיחה של תעלות יונים. התוצאה לטווח הארוך גם חשובה פה. * פתיחה של תעלת יונים במנגנון מטבוטרופי יכולה לקחת עד דקות שלמות. מעבר הסיגנאלים והאמפליפיקציה מגיע עם מחיר של זמן! * יתרון של המכניזם המטבוטרופי הוא האפקט הנרחב בזמן ומרחב. השפעה נרחבת הרבה יותר שבCNS יכולה להתבטא בשינוי מאפיינים של נוירון לזמן רב (או לכל החיים). [ שינויים בהתבטאות חלבונים ובתכונות של אנזימים. שינוי לכל החיים בדרך כלל מצריך שיעתוק וכו'] אנטומיה של ה-CNS על רגל אחת: לא שווה כתיבה. נוירונים ב-CNS * קלט מעד עשרות אלפי נוירונים (במקרים קיצוניים מאה אלף). סיב שריר לעומת זאת מקבל קלט מנוירון אחד בלבד. * נוירונים בCNS מקבלים סיגנלים אקסיטטוריים ואינהיביטוריים במקביל. סיב שריר לעומת זאת מקבל סיגנל אקסיטטורי בלבד. (כי מתח ההיפוך שך התעלה ברצפטור הניקוטיני 0mV). * הרבה סוגים של רצפטורים פועלים במקביל (יונוטרופיים ומטבוטרופיים). * נוירונים במערכת העצבים המרכזית לא מופעלת על ידי סינפסה אחת, אלא עושה אינטגרציה של מידע מסינפסות רבות. בסופו של דבר הנוירון צריך 'להחליט' אם ליצור פוטנציאל פעולה או לא. סיפנסה אחת כמעט לעולם לא מספיקה להפעיל את הנוירון. לעומת זאת בשריר הפעלת הנוירון המוטורי כמעט תמיד מביאה להפעלת השריר. * מתייחסים לסיגנל מהסינפסות כאנלוגי ואל פוטנציאל הפעולה כדיגיטלי. * גלוטמט הוא הנוירוטרנסמיטור האקסיטטורי העיקרי בCNS. * GABA הוא הנוירוטרנסמיטור האינהיבטורי העיקרי בCNS. * היחס בין גלוטמא לGABA הוא משהו כמו 4:1 (יותר גלוטמט). * בחוט השידרה גם אספרטט אקסיטטורי וגם גליצין אינהיביטורי. הבדלים מורפולוגיים בין סינפסות (grey type 1 and 2). סוג 1: סינפסות גלוטמטרגיות, אקסיטטוריות. מרווח סינפטי גדול יותר (30 nm). ממברנת בסיס בין התאים. אתר פעיל active zone גדול יותר. ווסיקולות מעוגלות יותר. סוג 2: סינפסות גבארגיות, אינהיביטוריות. מרווח סינפטי קטן יותר (20 nm שהוא ההפרש הרגיל בין התאים), אין ממברנת בסיס כמעט, active zone מצומצם יותר, vesicles אליפטיות יותר. הבדל נוסף הוא במיקום הסינפסות. סינפסות אקסיטטוריות ממוקמות על הדנדריט עצמו (shaft) או על בליטות של הדנדריט (spine) . סיפסות אינהיביטוריות נמצאות על גוף התא הרבה פעמים. הרצפטורים נקראים הרבה פעמים על שם האגוניסטים שלהם. רצפטורים מסוג NMDA וnon-NMDA * הבדל בסמים שמפעילים\חוסמים אותם * בNMDA יש 'זרם מאוחר' * NMDA מוליך יותר (50pS לעומת פחות מ-20 בAMPA). * שניהם תלויי ליגנד, NMDA גם תלוי מתח. * מתח ההיפוך של שניהם הוא 0mV – כלומר אקסיטטוריים. * רצפטור NMDA תלוי גם בריכוזים תקינים של גליצין , שהוא קו-פקטור בפתיחה שלו. * לרוב הנוירונים הרגישים לגלוטמט יש רצפטורים משני הסוגים. * בNMDA יש אתר קישור למגנזיום שחוסם את התעלה ולא מאפשר מעבר של יונים גם כשהיא פתוחה. כשיש דפולריזציה המגנזיום נדחה (אלקטרוסטטית) ויוצא לנוזל החוץ תאי. אז התעלה היא תעלה אוהמית רגילה שתלויה בגלוטמט. Glutamate excitotoxicity בתאים רבים עם רצפטורים לגלוטמט, ריכוז גבוה מדי מביא למוות של הנוירונים. (קורה בהתקפים אפילפטיים ובשבץ מוחי). הסיבה העיקרית נחשבת הכניסה של CA2+ לתא דרך תעלות NMDA, שמפעיל תהליכים רבים בתא. אינהיבציה לפעמים משנה את תבנית הירי הקצוב של נוירונים (גילוף). זרם הכלור של רצפטור גליצין חזק יותר מזה של GABA. הרצפטורים העיקריים של GABA יונוטרופיים: GABAa, GABAc GABAa – תעלת כלור, אגוניסט = בנזודיאזיפינים, ברביטורטים ואלכוהול. GABAc – תעלת כלור, אגוניסט = Caca מטבוטרופיים: GABAb GABAb – מטבוטרופי , מפעיל תעלת אשלגן , אגוניסט = Baclofen לפעמים יכול להיות לGABA אפקט אקסיטטורי, כאשר יש מוליכות גדולה לכלור הריכוז בתוך התא גדל ופתיחת תעלת כלור מובילה ליציאה רבה של כלור ודפולריזציה. אצטיל-כולין: acetate + choline → acetlycholine האנזים שמזרז את הריאקציה נקרא כולין אצטיל טרנספראז' האנזים אצטילכולין אסטראז' מפרק. * אצטיל כולין נמצא בסינפסה של נוירון-שריר. מערכת העצבים הסומטית מאפשרת לבצע תנועות רצוניות. מערכת העצבים האוטונומית אחראית על תפקודים לא רצוניים. סומטית: הסינפסה עם השרירים המסורטטים (אצטילכולינרגית עם רצפטור ניקוטיני). המחלה האוטו-אימונית מיאסטיניה גראביס היא ייצור של נוגדנים נגד הרצפטורים הניקוטיניים וכתוצאה אין אפשרות להפעיל את השריר. מתחיל בדרך כלל באי שליטה בשרירי הפנים ובסופו של דבר משפיע על הגפיים שרירי הנשימה וכו'.. מערכת העצבים האוטונומית מחולקת לסימפתטית ופרה-סימפתטית. הפרסימפטתית בעיקר שולטת בפונקציות של rest & digest כלומר מערכת העיכול ,הרגעה של קצב הלב וכו'. המערכת הסימפתטית היא מערכת של fight or flight , האצת הנשימות וקצב הלב וכו'. במערכת האוטונומית אצטיל כולין מופרש בסינפסה בגנגליון. ב-CNS קיימים רצפטורים ניקוטיניים ומוסקריניים. (הניקוטיני קצת שונה מזה בשרירים). מוסקריניים במוח השדרה ובקורטקס, מוסקריניים בעיקר בקורטקס. מעורב בלמידה ותהליכים קוגניטיביים. תפקיד מודולטורי. ייתכן ומעורב במחלת האלצהיימר. סרטונין דופמין ונוראדרנלין מתוך מליוני הנוירונים במוח רק אלפים בודדים במוח האנושי מכילים נוראדרנלין דופמין או סרטונין. רבים מהם נמצאים בגזע המוח ומעצבבים את כל המוח. לפעמים הנוירון הפוסט סינפטי ברור, בפעמים אחרות הפעולה היא מודולטורית יותר והנ"ט "נשפך" בלי נוירון פוסט סינפטי ספציפי. כמעט כל הרצפטורים לנ"ט הם מטבוטרופיים (למעט אחד לסרטונין). דופמין: tuberoinfundibular pathway מההיפותלמוס להיפופיזה, שולט בהפרשת הורמונים מההיפופיזה. Nigrostriatl – מהsubstantia nigra לסטריאטום. Mesolimbic \ mesocortical – מהVTA לאקומבנס (בין השאר) ולקורטקס. רצפטורים לדופמין: כולם מטבוטרופיים. D1 וD5 מעלים פעילות של אדניליל ציקלאז' והאחרים מורידים. סרטונין: מגיע מגרעיני raphe (בתפר בין הצד הימני לשמאלי, קו האמצע ). אקסונים מגיעים לחוט השידרה, למוחון, ולרוב אזורי המוח האחרים. מעורבים במודולציה של הרגשת כאב. משפיע על central parttern generators שהן מערכות להפקת פעולה מחזורית, כמו הליכה. ה-ascending reticular activating system הוא מערכת שעולה מהmidbrain ומשפיע באופן נרחב על שאר המוח. 15 רצפטורים זוהו אשר כולם מטבוטרופיים למעט אחד (תעלת כלוריד) נוראדרנלין: מופרש בעיקר מהlocus coreleus. אחד התפקידים הוא המעורבות בשעון הסירקדי. בכל הנ"ט יש רגולציה של מספר הרצפטורים כתלות בכמות הנ"ט שנמצא בסינפסות. הturn over שונה מרצפטור לרצפטור. הסימפטומים הפיזיים של גמילה מסמים תלויים (במשכם) הרבה פעמים במהירות הturn over של הרצפטורים. איך משתחרר נ"ט בתגובה להגעה של פוטנציאל פעולה לטרמינל? * זרם דפולריזטורי לתא הפרה-סינפטי גורם לEPSP פוסט סינפטי (כלומר לא צריך נתרן כדי לשחרר נ"ט מהתא הקדם סינפטי). * חסימה של תעלות אשלגן תלויות מתח גם לא גורם להפסקת הEPSP הפוסטסינפטי כתוצאה מהזרקת זרם דפולריזטורי. מסקנה: הדפולריזציה עצמה גורמת לשחרור נ"ט אבל איך?? עלייה בריכוזי הסידן באמצעות תעלות סידן תלויות מתח שנמצאות בטרמינל הפרהסיפנטי גורם לשחרור נ"ט. כמות הסידן שנכנס נמצא במתאם עם גודל הEPSP בתא הפוסט סינפטי. (בתמיסה בלי סידן חוץ תאי אין שחרור של נ"ט כלל. בתמיסה עם יונים דיוולנטיים אחרים שעשויים להתחרות בסידן, יש הפחתה של שחרור נ"ט. כשמכניסים "סידן כלוא" קשור למולקולה אחרת לתא הפרה-סינפטי , כאשר מקרינים על התרבית באורך גל מסויים הסידן משתחרר ואז רואים EPSP בתא הפוסט סינפטי). זרם סידן ברוב האקסון קטן יחסית לזרם של נתרן ואשלגן. בactive zone עצמו הם גדולים פי 10 מאשר במקומות אחרים בטרמינל. בactive zone מתרכז כמות גדולה יחסית של סידן בעקבות פוטנציאל פעולה. המנגנון לפליטת נ"ט דורש ריכוז גבוה מאוד של סידן כדי לפעול. גבוה פי 1000 מרוב החלבונים תלויי הסידן. הפונקציונאליות של מצב זה מאפשרת פתיחה נקודתית , דיפוזיה של סידן שמוריד את הריכוז לא מאפשר פתיחה במקומות אחרים. שחרור נ"ט: * תהליך תלוי בסידן. * עוד לא דיברנו על מנגנון השחרור ועל הגלאי של סידן. ה-end plate הוא הממברנה הפוסט-סינפטית בסינפסה עצב-שריר. EPP הוא end plate potential. מוקטן על ידי הקטנת ריכוז הסידן החוץ תאי. נחסם על ידי קורארה ובוטולינום. Miniature EPP הם שינויי מתח קטנים בממברנת השריר בסינפסה העצב-שריר אבל לא במקומות אחרים בשריר. דפולריזציות ספונטניות באמפליטודה של כ1mV . הוספת קורארה מורידה את התדירות שלהם. בוטוליניום חוסם לגמרי. אם מוסיפים פרוסטיגמין (מעכב אצטילכולין אסטרז) אז האמפליטודה עולה. המסקנה מנתונים אלו הייתה שהתופעה מתרחשת בעקבות חשיפה של הרבה רצפטורים להרבה מולקולות של אצטיל-כולין(אחרת קשה להסביר את הירידה באמפליטודה בעקבות הוספת קורארה וכו'). [ היום בpatch clamp אפשר לראות שהמתח שתעלה אחת יוצרת היא קטנה פי 1000 בערך]. על מנת לבדוק האם הmini הם אבני בניין של EPP ערכו ניסוי בו הורידו את ריכוז הסידן החוץ תאי , על מנת שהשחרור הסינפטי יפחת, והוסיפו מגנזיום שמתחרה בתעלות סידן, וכך מורידים את האמפליטודה של הEPP . כעת אפשר לראות שהקפיצות במתח הם בכפולות של ה-mini, כלומר זהו אכן היחידה הבסיסית. מסקנה: הPSP הולך בקפיצות בגודל של הmini. ההיפוטזה הקוונטלית: מאורע של EPSP (או IPSP) בנוי מיחדות בסיסיות והוא יכול להיות רק גודל שהוא כפולות שלהם בלבד. התוכן הקוונטלי – quantal content הוא מספר הווסיקולות שמשתחררות בעקבות פוטנציאל פעולה. משתנה מאוד בין סינפסה לסינפסה. הגדול הקוונטלי – quantum size הוא מספר המולקולות בכל קוונטה. קבוע +-10%. [ הגדרה פוסט-סינפטית לגדול הקוונטלי הוא שינוי המתח הנגרם מהמולקולות בווסיקולה אחת. בסינפסה נוירון-שריר יש כ-7000 מולקולות אצטילכולין שלא כולם יגיעו עד הרצפטורים. דרך לשנות את הגודל הקוונטלי יהיה למשל לחסום רצפטורים פוסט-סינפטיים וכך להקטין את שינוי המתח שאותו מספר מולקולות יגרמו.] מודל סטטיסטי של ההיפוטזה הקוונטלית: * ווסיקולות משתחררות באופן רנדומלי ולא תלוי. הסתברות p לשחרור כל אחת. כלומר מאורע ברנולי. * מספר הקוונטות המשוחררות מתפלגות באופן בינומי: x ~ B(n,p) * x הוא מספר הקוונטות המשוחררות n הוא מספר הווסיקולות הקיימות והמוכנות לשחרור p ההסתברות לשחרור כל אחת מהן. * הנוסחא: P( X = x) = n!(x!(n-x)!) p^x (1-p)^n-x * המספר הממוצע שישתחרר הוא n*p מודל סטטיסטי אחר להסבר הוא הסתברות פואסונית: * מניח שp מאוד קטן וn מאוד גדול. * ההסתברות שx קוונטה ישתחררו בניסוי אחד: * Px = (m^x/x!)e^-m * כאשר m הוא המספר הממוצא של ווסיקולות שמשתחררות. * את הערך הזה אפשר לחשב (בניגוד לn ו p) אפשר למצוא את מספר הקוונטות (ווסיקולות) שמשתחררות באופן ניסויי: m = / כלומר היחס בין EPP לבין mini. (מכמה mini מורכב EPP שלם?) אפשר לחשב את m גם כ: m = ln ( N / n(x=0) ) (נובע מהגדרת ההתפלגות). אכן נמצא שחישוב m בשתי השיטות נותן תוצאות מאוד דומות על פני הרבה מקרים שונים. ערכי m משתנים בהתאם למיקום במערכת העצבים: (בחולייתנים) * בneuromascular junction באזור 200-300 * בגנגליונים אוטונומיים 2-20 * בCNS משהו בין 1-10 הערכים 'הגיוניים' בגלל כמות הנוירונים שעושים מהם אינטגרציה במיקומים שונים. * יש גם שחרור לא קוונטלי של נ"ט גזיים , ושל לא גזיים בסינפסות רגילות (דליפה וכו'). * כמות הנ"ט שמשוחרר באופן לא קוונטלי הוא גדול פי 100 מאשר הקוונטלי. בדרך כלל לא מספיק מרוכז כדי לגרום EPP . (טפטוף שמפורק ישר). יש כמה תיאוריות על הפונקציה של הmini: פלסטיות סינפטית, שימור סינפסות ועוד. למשל: במחקר אחד הראו שחסימה של mini מעלה סינטזה של חלבונים בדנדריטים של התא הפוסטסינפטי. (חסימת הAP מורידה). ייתכן והתקשורת המתמידה בין הנוירונים בעלת תפקיד בשמירת המצב (מעכב סינטזה של חלבונים). מחזור מהיר של ווסיקולות: אנדוציטוזה-> early endosome ->אקסוציטוזה. המעבר של ווסיקולות באתר הפעיל: * * Docking:הווסיקולה מתחברת לממברנה הקדם-סינפטית באתר הפעיל. * Priming: הכנה של הווסיקולה לאקסוציטוזה. * Fusion: הווסיקולה מתחברת עם הממברנה (אקסוציטוזה). * Endocytosis: הממברנה עוברת אנדוציטוזה חזרה לתא (אותה ממברנה!). מעל 1000 חלבונים פעילים בטרמינל וככל הנראה מאות מהם פעילים בתהליך האקסוציטוזה. כאשר ווזיקולה מתאחה עם הממברנה, שטח הממברנה גדל , דבר המשפיע על הקיבול שלה. מעכב אחרי קיבול הממברנה מאפשר לדעת אם התרחשה אנדוציטוזה\אקסוציטוזה. הכנסת נ"ט לווסיקולות: * ריכוז הנ"ט בווסיקולות הוא גבוה (כ50-100 mM). * יש צורך בהכנסה מהירה של הנ"ט לתוך הווסיקולה, כדי לאפשר מחזור מהיר של ווסיקולות (מלאי). * Vasicular ATPase מייצרים גרדיאנט פרוטונים על ידי ניצול אנרגיה מהידרוליזה של ATP. דוחס פרוטונים לתוך הווסיקולה. * בשלב השני טרנספורטרים ספציפיים לנ"ט (או לקבוצה) משתמשבים באנרגיה מהמפל פרוטונים כדי להניע הכנסה של נ"ט לתוך הווסיקולה כנגד מפל הריכוזים. (מוציא 2 פרוטונים, מכניס נ"ט). 8.12.2010 סוגי טרנספורטרים להכנסת נ"ט לווסיקולות: * אצטילכולין * גאבא\גליצין * גלוטמט * מונואמינים טרנספורטרים אלו הם אתר מטרה של תרופות רבות. מאפשר לשנות את הגודל הקוונטלי. למשל התרופה הפסיכיאטרית רזרפין. אקסטזי – נכנס לווזיקולות במקום מונואמינים ומפרק את מפל הפרוטונים. ווסיקולות רבות לא נמצאות באתר הפעיל, אלא בטרמינל במרחק מסויים מהאתר הפעיל. צמודות לשלד התאי על ידי חלבון בשם סינפסין. כאשר סידן נכנס לתא הוא משחרר את הווזיקולות באתר הפעיל אבל גם מפעיל קינאז שמאפשר שחרור של הווסיקולות מהסינפסין והשלד , ובעצם מכין את הווסיקולות 'הבאות בתור', מהמאגר. מולקולות Rab מובילות ווסיקולות לממברנה, ותוך פירוק של GTP מקבעות ווסיקולות לממברנה (ההידרוליזה מאפשרת את החיבור מבחינה טרמודינמית). אחרי פולס חזק השחרור של נ"ט נפסק. אפשר להסביר את הממצאים על ידי חלוקה של הווסיקולות ל-3 אוכלוסיות. Readily releasable pool הן מולקולות על האתר הפעיל המוכנות לשחרור נ"ט.כ1-2% מהווסיקולות שייכות לאוכלוסיה זו ומשתחררים מהר (אם נותנים 10-15 פולסים חזקים , או אחד ממושך אז כל המאגר ישתחרר). המאגר השני הוא recycling pool שמהווה 10-20% מהווסיקולות. דרוש גירוי ממושך יותר כדי לשחרר ווסיקולות ממאגר זה, אבל עדיין מדובר בתדירויות שהגיוניות פיזיולוגית. הreserve pool הוא מאגר שכ80-90% מהווסיקולות שייכות אליו. בתדירויות פיזיולוגיות לא קורה שווסיקולות אלו משתחררות (בתנאים ניסויים אפשר לגרום לזה), ולא ברור לגמרי מה מטרתו. מיקום הווסיקולות: rrp הן ווסיקולות שעוגנות ומוכנות לשחרור. Recycling pool וreserve pool לעומת זאת מעורבבים מבחינת מיקום. קשה להבחין בין האוכלוסיות השונות. הreserve pool כנראה מעוגנים לשלד התא חזק יותר מהrecycling pool ולכן קשה להם להשתחרר. SNARE complex: מתווך בתהליכים של אקסוציטוזה. לא תלוי בסידן. קיים בהרבה מאוד תאים, גם בנוירונים. (SNARE =snap receptors) החלבונים שמשחקים תפקיד הם v-snare בווסיקולה וt-snare עם המטרה. הקומפלקס נוצר ופועל גם in vitro, בקצב איטי יותר. האיחוי באמצעות SNARE איטי מאוד ולא תלוי בסידן. איך זה מסתדר עם הפעילות של נוירון?? שני מודלים מנסים להסביר איך האיחוי נעשה. (אחד משמרים שהוא כנראה איטי מדי בשביל נוירונים, כיום מדברים על מודל אחר עם fusion pore). מה הcalcium sensor? Synaptotagmin הוא חלבון שרגיש לסידן וגם קשור בפליטת נ"ט (נקרא גם p65). חלבון טרנסממברנאלי עם שני domain שקושרים סידן. עדיין לא ברור איך הוא קשור למנגנון השחרור עצמו. (אולי הוא negative regulatro ומשחרר את המנגנון לעשות את הפעולה רק כשהוא קושר סידן). למשל: פגיעה בsynaptotagmin בזבובים גרם לעלייה בmini. מודלים אחרים טוענים שsynaptotagmin הוא דווקא רגולטור חיובי שמאיץ איחוי של ממברנות. הרעיון הזה נתמך במודלים בעכברים שבהם knockout לחלבון זה גורם לעלייה בEPSP בעקבות פוטנציאל פעולה, אבל לא משנה את הmini. Synaptotagmin קושר ליפידים באופן תלוי סידן. האפיניות שלו לסידן מתאים לריכוזים הקיימים באתר הפעיל. Synaptotagmin מעדיף להיקשר לממברנה 'עקמומית' ואולי אפילו גורם לממברנה להיות עקמומית בנוכחות סידן. כאשר מוסיפים חומר שקושר סידן אין את התופעה. כאשר משנים את התכונות של הלולאות ההידרופוביות אין את התופעה. Calcium cooperativity – האמפליטודה של הפוטנציאל הפוסט סינפטי הוא יחסי לחזקה הרביעית של ריכוז סידן. יכול להיות שהתופעה נגרמת על ידי כך שעל מנת להפעיל את המנגנון קושר הסידן (synaptotagmin??) צריך 3-4 יונים של סידן. Vesicular retreival * תהליך של אנדוציטוזה בו הממברנה שהתאחתה עם ממברנה התא הופכת חזרה לווסיקולה. * אנדוציטוזה שמתווכת על ידי clathrin (החלבון שעוטף את הווסיקולה שמנצה). נפוץ לא רק בנוירונים. קורה כאשר קצב השחרור הוא נורמאלי-גבוה. זמן של 30-60 שניות. * Kiss and run * bulk endocytosis קורה בקצבי ירי גבוהים מאוד כאשר יש צורך להכניס חזרה כמות גדולה של ממברנה. גם ווסיקולות שיוצאות מהגולג'י וגם ווסיקולות מנצות עטופות בחלבון הclathrin. הממברנה מנצה חזרה עם החלבונים שהיו משובצים בה. מתאפשר על ידי קשירה של החלבונים לadaptin שבתורם נקשרים לclathrin. הקשירה בשרשרת של חלבונים כאלו גורם להנצה של הממברנה עם החלבונים המשובצים. הclathrin סביב הווסיקולה נראה כמו כלוב. הclathrin מוסר מהווסיקולה והיא מגיעה לאנדוזום , מתמלאת בנ"ט והמעגל חוזר.. אין תשובות ברורות לגבי למה צריך את הclathrin. יכול להיות שגורם להיווצרות של ווסיקולות בקוטר מסויים. ווסיקולות שיוצאות ממקומות שונים בתא עטופות בחלבונים שונים, יכול להיות שזה סמן זיהוי כדי להביא את הווסיקולה לאנדוזום. הנצת הממברנה עם clathrin retrieval הוא תהתליך המתרחש קצת הצידה מהאתר הפעיל, לא באתר עצמו. מנגנון kiss and stay הוא מנגנון בו חלק מהנ"ט משתחרר אבל הווסיקולה לא מתאחה באופן מוחלט. סגירה של הpore מאפשרת מילוי נוסף של הנ"ט בווסיקולה כאשר היא מחוברת כל הזמן לאתר הפעיל. מנגנון kiss and run הוא מנגנון בו אין איחוי מלא של הממברנה , אבל בניגוד לkiss and stay הווסיקולה משתחררת מהממברנה אח"כ ועוברת recycle קצר יותר. (בלי cathrin). אקסוציטוזה של נוירופפטידים: בניגוד לקלאסיים נ"ט פפטידיים מסונטזים בגוף התא ומשונעים לטרמינל. משוחררים מlarge dense core vesicles (גדולות וצפופות יותר). יכול להשתחרר מהממברנה של גוף התא (כלומר , לא רק מהטרמינל בסוף האקסון). אין מנגנון של מחזור הממברנה של הווסיקולה. (משמש פעם אחת בלבד). מנגנונים לסילוק נוירוטרנסמיטורים מהסינפסה: * דיפוזיה * דגרדציה אנזימתית * re-uptake המנגנון של דיפוזיה עובד בכל המקרים. הריכוז גבוה באתר הסינפטי ולכן מתפזר לצדדים. המנגנון של דגרדציה מתרחש למשל באצטיל-כולין, reuptake הוא הכנסה של הנ"ט לנוירון או לתא גלייה סמוך. נוירופפטידים מפונים באופן איטי יותר מאשר הנ"ט הקלאסיים .הדיפוזיה שלהם יותר אטית, בנוסף הם מפורקים על ידי פפטידאזות אבל באופן איטי יותר. ההשפעה שלהם יותר ממושכת הרבה פעמים מהנ"ט הקלאסיים. פירוק נ"ט: בסינפסות כולינרגיות יש פירוק של אצטילכולין על ידי acetylcholinesterase. בסינפסה עצב-שריר יש ממברנה בזאלית basal membrane שהוא חומר חוץ תאי הנמצא בין הנוירון לתא השריר. חלבונים ואנזימים שונים מופרשים אליו משני התאים. האנזים אצטיל כולים אסטראז' הוא אחד מהם. הכולין בדרך כלל מוכנס חזרה לתא הקדם-סינפטי. קיימות שתי משפחות של טרנספורטרים לretuptake. משפחה אחת לגלוטמט, ומשפחה אחרת לרוב הנ"ט הקלאסיים האחרים. הם גם כן "קרובי משפחה" של הטרנספורטרים שממלאים ווסיקולות. כל הטרנספורטרים מכניסים נתרן , חלקם מעבירים במקבלים גם יונים אחרים , יחד עם הכנסת הנ"ט לתא. מעגל glutamate – glutamin : אחרי שגלוטמט מופרש הוא נאסף על ידי תאי גלייה (בנוסף לתא הקדםסינפטי), בתוך תא הגלייה הגלוטמט הופך לחומצת אמינו גלוטמין, שמשוחרר חזרה לנוירון (שאוסף אותו חזרה והופך אותו לגלוטמט). המעגל מאפשר לשמור על רמות נמוכות של גלוטמט שהוא רעיל ברמות גבוהות. 15/12/2010 גדילה של אקסונים * איך האקסון 'יודע' להגיע לאן שצריך? איך הניווט מתרחש? (למשל מרחקים עצומים במערכת העצבים ההיקפית). * במהלך ההתפתחות \ אחרי פגיעה. * בדרך כלל אין 'טעויות' והדברים מתרחשים באופן סטריאוטיפי. * חרוט הצמיחה groth cone הוא חלק שקיים רק בזמן הגדילה ומכוון את כיוון הגדילה. לא דומה לטרמינל הסינפטי (מבנה מיוחד לחיפוש הדרך..) , מבנה דינאמי המונחה על ידי סיגנאלים חיצוניים. * שני חלקים: Filopodia הן אצבעות של החרוט , lamellopodia הוא החלק השני הקרוב יותר לתא. עשויים משלד אקטין. (ולא מיקרוטובולים כמו שאר האקסון). * האקטין מאפשר שינוי מהיר (פולימריזציה מאפשרת תנועה ושינוי). * מולקולות חיצוניות משמשות כסיגנאל לכיוון הגדילה של האקסון. חומרים ניתנים לחלוקה לאורך שני צירים: מושכות\דוחות ומגע\attraction-repulsion (במגע המולקולות על גבי תא, באפשרות השנייה המולקולות בדיפוזיה). * בגדילה בעובר, הרבה פעמים רואים צרורות אקסונים שגדלים באותו כיוון. כאשר הגוף קטן האקסונים הראשונים 'מוצאים את הדרך', וכאשר הגוף גדל יותר, האקסונים הבאים הולכים בעקבות הקודמים ולא צריכים לחפש לבד.. מולקולות מושכות במגע הנמצאות על גבי האקסונים מאפשרת זאת. * לא ממש יודעים את המערכת שמאפשרת גדילה של האקסון בכיוון הנכון כתוצאה מהסיגנאלים החוץ תאיים. התאוששות מפגיעה בPNS: * יש הבדל ביכולת להתאושש מפגיעה בPNS ובCNS. חיתוך אקסונים בCNS ברוב המקרים לא מתוקן, ב-PNS לעומת זאת יש יכולת רבה יותר להתאוששות ועצבוב מחדש של איברי המטרה. * ב-CNS אסטרוציטים יוצרים 'צלקת של תאי גלייה' בעקבות פגיעה. מכיל מולקולות אינהיביטוריות לגדילה של אקסונים. * מיילין קיים גם בPNS (תאי שוואן) ובCNS (אוליגודנדרוציטים). * בעקבות חיתוך אקסון ב-PNS (קוראים לזה axotomy), מתרחש ניוון של חלק האקסון שלאחר החיתוך והסביבה (vallerian degeneration), תאי השוואן ניתקים מהמיילין ועוברים תהליך של אקטיבציה. בנוסף תאי מערכת החיסון (מקרופאגים) מגיעים ומבצעים פגוציטוזה לאזור המתנוון. לאחר כ8-12 יום המיילין שהיה מסולק ואיתו האינהיביציה לגדילת האקסון. כעת האקסון יכול לגדול מחדש. * למה התהליך לא יכול לקרות ב-CNS? (נוירונים מהCNS יכולים לגדול חזרה אם מספקים להם את הסביבה המתאימה, למשל מגדלים אותם בתוך רקמה מהPNS). תאי מערכת החיסון בCNS לא מסוגלים לסלק את המיילין , ויכול להישאר במקום שנים, ולספק אינהיביציה לגדילת אקסונים. * חומרים נוירוטרופיים משמשים להכוונה של אקסונים , אחראים להתמיינות נוירונים ולשימור אקסונים במקום ובחיים (בהיעדרם התאים מתאים אפופטוטית). חומרים שמכוונים רק כיוון של גדילה פועלים ברמה המקומית בחרוט הצמיחה עצמו. נוירוטרופיים לעומת זאת משפיעים בצורה נרחבת הרבה יותר. הם נקלטים באקסון ומועברים בהעברה רטרוגרדית לגוף התא ומשפיעים בין השאר על ביטוי של גנים. * ההיפוטיזה הנוירוטרופית neurotrophic hypothesis : רקמת המטרה של האקסונים מפרישים את החומר הנוירוטרופי, וכמות החומר לא מספיקה כדי שכל האקסונים שמגיעים יקבלו מספיק כדי לשרוד. הנוירונים מיוצרים בעודף אבל רק אלו שמקבלים את החומר הנוירוטרופי שורדים. לכאורה 'בזבוז' של נוירונים, אבל אולי מבטיח שכל אברי המטרה יעוצבבו. עדיף בזבוז מאשר כשל במערכת. סינפטוגנזה * נחקר לראשונה בסינפסות עצב\שריר. * מערב מעבר סיגנאלים בין התאים. * חלקים: טרמינל פרה-סינפטי. תא שריר. תהליכים בתאי שוואן (מספק הגנה ומזון לטרמינל). Basal lamina. רצפטורים לאצטילכולין בריכוז גבוה במקום הנכון וכו'. (מבנה מאוד מסודר!) * מולקולות מופרשות לסינפסה מהשריר ו\או מהנוירון עצמו. * התהליך מתחיל מנדידה של שלושה סוגי תאים: נוירונים, תאי שוואן, תאי שריר. כשהם מגיעים למקום הנכון נוצרת סינפסה. השריר מגיע כmyoblast (תאים עוד לא ממויינים לגמרי), שמתחילים להתסדר בשורות ולהתאחות כשורה של מיובלסטים שהתאחו. (מכיל הרבה גרעינים). תא זה הופך בסופו של דבר לסיב שריר. הנוירון מגיע באמצעות חרוט הצמיחה , שעוד לא נראה כטרמינל. תאי השוואן נלווים לחרוט. כל אחד מסוגי התאים לא ממויין לגמרי , אבל מכיל את מרבית התכונות שלו עוד לפני היווצרות הסינפסה. גנים סינפטיים למשל מתבטאים עוד קודם. האינטראקציה באמצעות הסינפסה מגבירה את כל המאפיינים האלו. * כאשר אקסון מוטורי מגיע לשריר , סיב שעשוי מהתאחות של מיובלסטים. העברה סינפטית מתחילה באופן מיידי , אם כי באופן לא יעיל. בשלב זה הפעלת הנוירון עוד לא מפעילה את השריר. היעילות של הסינפסה ההתחלתית מאוד נמוכה. הבשלת הסינפסה הפונקציונלית לוקחת כשבוע. * נקודת העצבוב: האם יש מקום מסויים בו הנוירון מוכוון לעצבב את השריר? התשובה לכך היא לא.. רוב העצבוב מתבצע במרכז השריר , אבל זה בגלל שהנוירון מעצבב אותו כשהוא קטן והגדילה המאוחרת יותר נעשית בקצוות כך שבסופו של דבר העצבוב נמצא במרכז השריר. העצבוב הוא לא במקום ספציפי אלא מעצבב איפה שהוא מגיע ונתקל בתא השריר. במקרה של פגיעה בשריר בגוף הבוגר והנוירון צריך להגיע חזרה לתא השריר כבר יש העדפה להגעה לאותו האתר, אבל יש אפשרות לסינפסה גם במקום שונה מהסינפסה המקורית . * הצטברות רצפטורים לאצטיל-כולין באתר הסינפטי: לפני העצבוב יש כ-1000 רצפטורים למיקרומטר מרובע לכל אורך התא. לאחר העצבוב יש כ10000 באתר הסינפטי לעומת כ-10 בשאר התא. השלב הראשון בשינוי הוא אגרגציה של הרצפטורים שכבר קיימים בממברנה באתר המתאים. בשלב השני הגרעינים ליד הסינפסה משעתקים יותר מהגן , ואילו הגרעינים האחרים משתקים את הגן. תהליך זה לא היה קורה בלי הנוירון. החומר שגורם לכך הוא חלבון בשם agrin , אשר מופרש על ידי הנוירון באתר הסיפנטי, נלכד בממברנה הבזאלית וגורם לאגרגציה של רצפטורים בממברנה הפוסטסינפטית. * החלבון neuregulin מופרש על ידי נוירונים ומתקבע בbasal membrane, גורם לup regulation של transcription של mRNA לרצפטורים AchR. * קיימים שני סוגים של רצפטורים לאצטיל כולין. הצורה הבוגרת והצורה האמבריונאלית. תפקיד נוסף של הנירורגיולין הוא הגברת השעתוק של הצורה הבוגרת של הרצפטור. * הinnervation גורם גם להפסקת השיעתוק של הגרסא האמבריונאלית של הרצפטור וגם להגברת שעתוק ספציפי בגרעינים ליד ממברנות של הצורה הבוגרת. הפסקת השיעתוק של הגרסא האמבריונאלית בעקבות העצבוב קורה בעקבות פוטנציאלי פעולה. בהיעדר פעילות בשריר הרצפטור האמבריונאלי מתחיל להיות מסונטז שוב בכל הגרעינים (כמו גם במקרה של denervation). הפעלה של השריר באופן מלאכותי, כמו עצבוב מחדש, גורמת להפסקת השיעתוק של הרצפטור האמבמריונאלי. כאשר השריר פועל סידן מוכנס לתא, הסידן גורם בין השאר לפוספורילציה של חלבון שגורם להפסקה של ביטוי הרצפטור. * הרצפטור האמבריונאלי יותר 'יעיל' ולכן כנראה טוב כאשר הסינפסה בשלבים הראשונים ולא מאוד יעילה. * Synaptic elimination היא תופעה שמתרחשת לאחר הלידה , חלק מהסינפסות שנוצרו נעלמות. תופעה תחרותית – שריר מעוצבב על ידי כמה אקסונים (polyneural innervavion) ובסופו של דבר כל סיב שריר מעוצבב על ידי נוירון אחד בלבד single neural innervation. (לא תמיד התהליך מושלם , לפעמים גם בבוגרים יותר מנוירון אחד מעצבב סביב שריר אחד). יצירת סינפסות במערכת העצבים המרכזית CNS * הדיוק במיקום הסינפסות קריטי יותר מאשר ב-PNS. התאים ניצאים בסמיכות רבה והם בכל זאת צריכים למצוא את הקשרים הנכונים. היצירה הנכונה של הסינפסות הכרחית לתפקוד הנכון של המוח. * ב-CNS יש 2 מליארד סינפסות לmm בשלישית בקורטקס של חולדה בוגרת. * חלבונים לשימוש הסינפסה קיימים בנוירונים עוד לפני שהסינפסה קיימת. * מוצאים transport packets – צברים של חלבונים ש'מטיילים' בתא והאחראים להיווצרות הסינפסות. מחולקים לסוגים: * PTV – piccolo transport vesicle לאתר הפרה סיפנטי * STV – synaptic vesicle protend transort vesicle לאתר הפרה סינפטי * NMDAR – transport packets לאתר הפוסט-סינפטי * מספר אפשרויות להיווצות סינפסות: חרוט צמיחה יכול לפגוש בחרוט צמיחה מאקסון או דנדרטי, או לפגוש בגוף התא ישירות. * האם יש אתרים בהם הסינפסות 'אמורות להיות', או שהסינפסה נוצרת אקראית בנקודת המפגש? כנראה שיש מקומות מסויימים 'מסומנים' בהם הSTV משאירים מולקולות המסמנים לחרוט הצמיחה של הדנדריטים להגיע ושם נוצרת סינפסה. * לפעמים נוח לעקוב אחרי Spines של דנדריטים (עליהם רוב הסינפסות האקסיטטוריות) במקום אחרי סינפסות ממש. שינוי במורפולוגיה ומספר שלהם בדרך כלל מתפרש כשינוי סינפטי. Spine גדול יותר בדרך כלל מתפרש כסינפסה חזקה יותר. (גודל של פוטנציאל פוסט סינפטי). 20.12.2010 * עד לא מזמן לא ידעו יותר מדי על שינויים סינפטיים במוח הבוגר. * חקר סינפסות קל יותר לעשות ב-spines. תשעים אחוז מהinput האקסיטטורי למוח נעשה על גבי ספיינים, ולכן אפשר לעקוב אחריהם במקום אחרי סינפסות. * הצורה של ה-spines משתנה הרבה. השלד התוך תאי עשוי מאקטין ומשתנה אפילו תוך כמה דקות. קיימות עדויות לכך שהשינויים קשורים לפעילות עצבית. לפעמים שינויים מתרחשים גם בלי שום קשר לתא הפוסט-סינפטי. Dendritic plasticity עד שנת 2002 לא ידעו שהדבר קיים כלל. ניסויים ב-barrel cortex בחולדות (מקביל לסומטי-סנסורי, מקבל מידע סנסורי משערות שפם). בניסויים הראשונים צפו בנוירונים במיקרוסקופ in vivo למשך מספר שבועות. גילו שהצורה של הדנדריט יציבה לאורך זמן זה, אבל יש שינויים ב-spines. חלקם יציבים לאורך כל התקופה. אחרים הופיעו\נעלמו. השתמשו בתופעה זו למדד של שינוי סינפטי. קצב השינוי נמצא תלוי ב'נסיון' של הנוירונים. לעכברים החדירו את הגן GFP באופן מפוזר (צובעים רק חלק מהנוירונים, אחרת אי אפשר לראות כלום). את אוכלוסיות הspines אפשר לחלק לאוכלוסיות יציבות (לא משתנות לאורך התקופה), semi-stable שהופיעו ונעלמו וtransient שהופיעו ונעלמו מייד. גודל הspine קשור להסתברות שהוא ייעלם. על מנת לבדוק שspines באמת מסמנים סינפסה , הוציאו חלק לאנליזה in vitro וראו שבאמת יש מבנה סינפטי. צפיפות ה-spines לאורך התקופה נשאר די קבוע. Spines מופיעים\נעלמים אבל באופן כללי השינוי נטו הוא אפס. מה הקשר בין התחלופה בסינפסות לבין הקלט של הנוירון? על מנת לבדוק זאת משתמשים בפרדיגמת chessboard deprivation בה חתכו את שערות השפם בצורת 'לוח שחמט'. מכיוון שיש מיפוי אחד לאחד בין השערות בשפם לבין האזורים בקורטקס הburrel , כאשר כורתים חלק מהשערות , האזור מקבל קלט משערה אחרת במקום. כתוצאה מהמניפולציה מצאו שבקורטס הburrel מספר הspines הלא יציבים עלה יחסית לתנאי ביקורת. באזורי מוח אחרים אין שינוי. כלומר – שינוי בקלט גורם לtransient spines. לא מצאו שינוי נטו במספר ה-spines אלא רק בתחלופה שלהם. נעשו נסיונות לחלק את ה-spines לאוכולוסיות של היציבים והלא-יציבים. אולי היציבים מייצגים זיכרון והלא יציבים למידה. חוקרים רבים מאמינים שקשרים בין נוירונים אחראים לזיכרון. אפשר לדבר על המשקל של הקשר ועל החיווט של הקשר (weight, wiring). שינוי במקשל מתרחש כאשר הסינפסה משנה את החוזק שלה (סינפסה חלשה מתחזקת או ההפכת), שינוי בחיווט מתחרש כאשר נוצרת סינפסה חדשה או סינפסה קיימת נעלמת. [ ייתכנו גם גדילה של אקסונים\דנדריטים ובעקבות כך היווצרות סינפסות חדשות, גם כן יחחשב שינוי חיווט. ] אפשר להסתכל על קשר בין נוירונים כסינפסות בודדות , או כעל קשר בין ענפים שלמים. בצורה זו סינפסה חדשה בין אקסון לענף דנדריטי עליו כבר יש לו סינפסה אחת תיחשב כשינוי weight ולא wiring. בצורה דומה אפשר לחשוב על קשר בין נוירונים שלמים כיחידת הקשר. (ואז שינוי חיווט זה רק אם נעלמת הסינפסה ה'אחרונה' בין נוירונים או כאשר נוצרת סינפסה ראשונה '''ביניהם). מרבית המודלים מתייחסים יותר לשינוי משקל ולא חיווט. המידע במודלים ברשתות נוירונים מאוכסנים במשקלים שבין נוירונים. למידה תתבטא בשינוי מטריצת קשרים. ניתן לחשוב באותו אופן על מודלים של שינוי חיווט בין נוירונים. בהסתכלות זו למידה תהייה קשורה לשינוי החיווט בין הנוירונים. '''Single neuron computation איך הולכים מהמידע על הנוירון (כימיה , אלקטרופיזיולוגיה וכו') למודלים? * פישוט ומידול. מודל שיחזה התנהגות של נוירון. מתי יפרוץ פוטנציאל פעולה וכו. * מודלים לחישוב באמצעות נוירונים. מידול מאפשר לדעת מה מהמערכת חשוב לתכונות הנצפות. כאשר המודל שלוקח את הסט המינימאלי של התכונות מאפשר לנבא את מה שמנסים לנבא.. צריך להחליט מה רמת הדיוק הנדרשת. יש מציאות סטוכסטית שלא תמיד אפשר לחזות בדיוק מושלם! בשלב זה נלמד רק על מודלים של נוירונים בודדים. מודלים של integrate & fire: * היו קיימים אפילו לפני הודג'קין והקסלי * משתמשים בהם היום כדי 'לשכפל' הרבה נוירונים לרשת נוירונים. מאפשר למדל נוירון גנרי. מתעלם מאופן היווצרות פוטנציאל הפעולה והתכונות שלו. שואל רק האם נוצר או לא נוצר פוטנציאל פעולה בעקבות הקלט הנתון. מודלים של מוליכויולת ממדל תכונות של תאים באופן כמה שיותר מפורט ומציאותי , כאשר לוקחים בחשבון את כל סוגי התעלות הידועות. אלו מודלים של single compartment. לא לוקח בחשבון תכונות כמו גודל\קוטר של הנוירון. מתייחס לנוירון כנקודה בודדת. Integrate & fire: מניחים שיש קלט לנוירון a1...an ולכל קלט יש משקל שונה w1....wn. הקלט מסוכם כולו בגוף התא (axon hilloc) ושם מסוכמים באופן לינארי ופוטנציאל פעולה פורץ או לא פורץ. קיימים שני חוקים: פוטנציאל פעולה יפרוץ כל פעם שמתח הממברה יגיע לסף והחוק השני הוא שיש reset כלומר אחרי פריצה פ"פ המתח יורד חזרה למתח שהוא מתחת למתח הסף. הנחות: * נוירון נקודתי (אין דעיכה של מתח במרחב, התפצלויות ,קוטר וכו'). * הקלט הוא 1 או -1 (או 1\0), אין אפשרות לקלט שונה. * לינאריות. ממוצע ממושקל של הקלטים. * סף קבוע * רוב המודלים דטרמיניסטיים היתרון של מודלים כאלו הוא שמתעלמים מהתכונות הביופיזיקאליות של הנוירון ומתייחסים רק לשאלה של יורה\לא יורה. מודל passive (leaky) intergrate and fire model: מסתכל על כל הממברנה ומתייחס למוליכות הפאסיבית כמוליכות פאסיבית אחת. מתעלם מכל התעלות תלויות המתח. המשוואות במודל זה מאפשרות למשל למדל את קצב הירי של נוירון. (מחשבים ISI – משך הזמן שחולף בין פוטנציאל פעולה אחד לשני. קצב הירי יהיה ISI^-1 ). מאפשר לחשב בהינתן זרם , כמה זמן ייקח להגיע שוב למתח הסף. עבור זרם קבוע נותן קצב ירי קבוע. זרם גדול יותר ייתן קצב ירי גדול יותר. בעיות במודל: * אין סטוכסטיות. אותו קלט נותן אותו קלט. המציאות שונה מאוד. * זרם נמוך לא נותן שום ירי , ובנקודה קריטית יש ירי בתדר גבוה יחסית. במציאות זה הדרגתי הרבה יותר. * אין spike rate adaptation במודלים. זרם קבוע נותן תדר ירי קבוע בלי הפחתה כמו שיש במציאות. * אין תקופה רפרקטורית מוחלטת\יחסית. אפשר להכניס כל אחד מהתכונות האלו למודל אם רוצים , במחיר של סיבוך המודל. לדוגמא: אם רוצים למדל אדפטציה אפשר להכניס מוליכות נוספת לאשלגן שעולה אחרי כל פוטנציאל פעולה ואז דועכת אקספוננציונאלית. כך, אחרי פוטנציאל פעולה יהיה יותר קשה לייצר את הבא בתור למשך זמן מסויים. 22.12.2010 המשך מודלים של integrate & fire: כאשר יש קלט קבוע אז נוירון עם קבוע זמן קצר יותר יירה בתדר גבוה יותר. כאשר הקלט הוא לא קבוע, ומגיע לפרקים, קבוע זמן ארוך יותר מאפשר סכימה של הקלטים בזמן, ולכן בדרך כלל יאפשר קצב ירי יותר גבוה. לנוירון עם קבוע זמן קצר יש יתרון בתור גלאי צמידויות coincidence detection , כלומר הוא יירה רק כאשר שני קלטים יגיע בצמוד והוא יצליח לסכום אותם. לנוירון עם קבוע זמן ארוך יש יתרון בתור temporal integration , שכן הוא מאפשר סכימה בזמן של סיגנאלים. יש איבוד של תדירויות גבוהות בנוירון כזה. מודלים של מוליכות – conductance based models: * מדמה את מוליכויות תעלות שונות בנוירון באופן כמה שיותר מדוייק ומפורט. (מודלים של integrate & fire טובים כנוירון ג'נרי, מודלים של מוליכות מאפשרים תיאור מדוייק הרבה יותר של סוג ספציפי של נוירון). * דומים הרבה פעמים בצורה זו או אחרת לנוסחאות של הודג'קין והאקסלי. כלומר נוסחאות להשתנות המתח והמוליכויות על פי הזמן (או על פי ליגנד וכו'). * בנוירונים שונים קיימים תעלות רבות ומגוונות , לא רק התעלות הגנריות יותר שמדברים עליהם בדרך כלל.. תעלות נתרן\אשלגן תלויות מתח, תעלות כלור תלויות מתח, A-type K+ channels, inward rectifying K+ channels, BK channels,h-type channels, voltge activated Calcium channels. תעלות אשלגן מטיפוס A – תלויות מתח עם אינאקטיבציה. Inward rectifying K+ channels – פועלות רק מתחת למתח ש"מ של אשלגן ומכניסות אשלגן פנימה לתא דווקא. BK הן תעלות אשלגן שנפתחות על ידי סידן או דפולריזציה. H-type הן תעלות קטיונים הגורמות לדפולריזציה הנפתחות דווקא בהיפרפולריזציה. תעלות סידן תלויות מתח – למשל אלו הגורמים לשחרור נ"ט. קיימים גם בדנדריטים ועוד.. מודל מוליכות לדוגמא: מודל Connor-Stevens model: כמו הודג'קין והאקסלי אבל מוסיף את תעלות אשלגן מטיפוס A. זהו איבר שונה מזה של האשלגן אצל HH עם אינאקטיבציה בנוסף לאקטיבציה. הבדל מהותי: בעוד במודל HH קצב הירי מתחיל ב-0 וקופץ בזרם מסויים לקצב יריר משמעותי, במודל זה (בעקבות הוספת תעלות האשלגן עם אינאקטצביצה), העלייה בקצב הירי עם העלייה בזרם הוא הדרגתי יותר. יותר מציאותי. מאפשר להסביר את התופעה שלאחר היפרפולריזציה , עלייה לדפולריזציה יפיק פ"פ רק לאחר delay מסוים, בכך שהסרת אינאקטיבציה של תעלות אשגן תלויות מתח עם אינאקטיבציה מביא ליציאת אשלגן מהתא במקרה כזה. Multi compartment models: מודלים שמתארים את הנוירון באופן לא נקודתי (זאת אומרת, בניגוד למודלים של single compartment שמתארים את הנוירון כנקודה עם מתח אחיד). מאפשר למדל את הנוירון במורכבות גבוהה יותר. מאפשר לחלק לחלקים שאנחנו רואים כבעלי חשיבות. Dendritic computation דנדריטים מקבלים קלט מהאקסונים המעצבבים אותם, הדפולריזציה זורמת פאסיבית (יחסית) לaxon hilloc ושם מתקבלת 'החלטה' לגבי התחלת פוטנציאל פעולה. צורת הסכימה בדנדריטים דרך ההסתעפויות השונות וכו' חשובה מאוד. אופן סכימת הקלט ולא רק הקלט עצמו קובעת את הירי. גם באקסון עצמו פוטנציאל פעולה שהתחיל לא בהכרח מגיע לכל הטרמינאלים (propagation failure). במודל של integrate & fire יש סכימה לינארית פשוטה של קלט. בפועל קבוע הזמן וקבוע המרחק משחקים תפקיד חשוב באופן הסכימה של קלטים שונים. לאינטגרציה דנדריטים יש מרכיבים לא לינאריים רבים. (כלומר סכום של שני קלטים לא יהיה סכום פשוט). אפשר לחלק למרכיבים פאסיביים ואקטיביים: * מרכיבים פאסיביים: מורפולגייה, sunting inhibtion , back propagation. * מרכיבים אקטיביים: תעלות תלויות מתח בדנדריטים עצמם. הקיום של תעלות תלויות מתח בדנדריטים משפיע מאוד על הסכימה של קלטים , בגלל שאם ברגע הסכימה הם עדיין גדולים מספיק, הם יפעילו תעלות תלויות מתח והסיגנל ימשיך הלאה. אותו קלט בהפרש גדול יותר ידעך יותר עד לנקודת הסכימה ולא יפעיל תעלות תלויות מתח. מורפולוגיה של דנדריטים: התופעה של dendritic filtering – הסיגנאל דועך והפוך למרוח יותר לאורך הדנדריט. משפיע על סינפסות מרוחקות. משמש low pass filter. מורח את הסיגנאל עד שהוא מגיע לגוף התא. ל-spine עליו הסינפסות נמצאות תפקיד בפיצוי על המריחה של ה-dendritic filtering. ל-spine ראש גדול עם תעלות רבות ומאפשרות התפתחות של מתח גדול. Shunting inhibition היא התופעה של פתיחה של תעלות כלור (למשל בתגובה לנ"ט אינהיביטוריים). פתיחה של תעלות כלור לא משפיעה על מתח ש"מ, אבל מורידה את התנגדות הממברנה. כתוצאה, כל זרם משפיע פחות על המתח. מאפשר אינהיביציה של אקסיטציה. לאפקט זה יש מרכיב מקומי גדול. הסינפסות צריכות להיות קרובות יחסית אחת לשנייה. Shuting inhibition מוריד את קבוע המרחק ואת קבוע הזמן. Driving force reduction הוא תופעה בה כאשר שתי סינפסות קרובות , דפולריזציה ראשונה מורידה את הכח המניע לכניסת יונים בשנייה, ולכן היא מדכאת אותה יחסית למצב שהשנייה תופיע לבד. כתוצאה סכום השינוי במתח משני סינפסות שמופעלות (סכום הEPSP) יהיה קטן מהסכום החשבוני של הדפולריזציות. התכונה של back propagation היא זרימה אחורה של הפ"פ דרך גוף התא וחזרה לדנדריטים. מייצר feedback לדנדריטים על כך שהנוירון ירה. דפולריצזה זו יכולה לעבור סכימה עם קלט חדש שמגיע ובכך להפוך את הנוירון לגלאי צמידויות של קלט וירי של עצמו. מהווה בסיס לתכונות כמו שינוי הקשר בין נוירונים. Antidromic impulse – תכונה של הובלה של פונטציאל פעולה בכיוון ההפוך. לרוב כתוצאה ממניפולציה ניסויית. בעקבות פוטנציאל פעולה בכיוון ההפוך, הפעילות הסינפטית הופכת לזניחה ולא משפיעה הרבה על מתח הממברנה. Orthodromic impulse – פוטנציאל פעולה בכיוון הרגיל. מרכיבים אקטיביים: תעלות תלויות מתח יכולות להגביר או להשתיק את הסיגנאל. בדרך כלל הסף לפתיחת תעלות תלויות מתח בדנדריטים הוא יותר מEPSP אחד. צריך סכימה של יותר מ-EPSP אחד כדי לגרום לתעלות להיפתח, ואז הסיגנאל מוגבר ומועבר הלאה. * EPSP בנוסף לback propagation מפוטנציאל פעולה קודם יכול להספיק לפתוח את התעלות. * יכול לגרום לdendritic spike (עלייה חדה במתח בנקודה בדנדריט), כתוצאה מתעלות נתרן\סידן תלויות מתח , או רצפטורים NMDA. תכונות נוספות: * subthreshold boosting: מספיק שהתעלות תלויות המתח יגרמו להגברה של הסיגנאל בדרך ל-Soma אפילו בלי ליצור dendritic spike, מאפשר פיצוי על dendritic filtering. * Synaptic scaling: בנוירונים מסויימים המוליכות של סינפסות מרוחקות משתנה בהתאם למרחק שלהם מה-soma כדי לאפשר לכל סינפסה משקל זהה. (לצופה מה-soma בתא כזה אין אפשרות לדעת מאיפה הגיע הסיגנאל). “dendritic democracy”. חישובים בנוירון בודד (דוגמא) directional selectivity: נוירונים שרגישים לכיוון שגירוי נע בו. מנגנון אפשרי לאימפלמנטציה של מערכת כזו היא סידור סינפסות על פני הדנדריט לפי הכיוון המועדף ככה שתנועה בכיוון המועדף גורמת לסכימה יעילה של הקלט באופן שמפעיל את הנוירון. תנועה בכיוון ההפוך לא מאפשר הגעה של הסיגנאל לגוף התא באותו הזמן ולכן אין סכימה יעילה והנוירון לא מופעל. אפשרות שנייה היא שהסידור של סיפנסות אקסיטטוריות\אינהיביטוריות הוא כזה שהאינהיביטוריות קרוב יותר לגוף התא. תנועה בכיוון המועדף מפעיל קודם את האקסיטטוריות והסיגנאל עובר לפני הפעלת האינהיביטוריות. תנועה בכיוון ההפוך מפעיל קודם את האינהיביציה ולא מאפשר העברת סיגנאל לגוף התא. נוירון בודד כרשת: נוירון בודד הוא לא יחידה חישובית אחת , אלא צירוף של גורמים רבים שנסכמים בsoma. כמו שאפשר לבנות רשת נוירונים שמתכנסת לנוירון בודד, כך גם דנדריטים רבים שמתכנסים לaxon hilloc מאפשרים חישוב דומה. משפיע על החישוב שנוירון בודד יכול או לא יכול לעשות. בראייה זו צריך לקחת בחשבון את מיקום כל הסינפסות על גבי הנוירון, ואי אפשר לחשוב על נוירון כנקודתי כמו שעושתי במודלים מסויימים. * בתוך כל תת-יחידה בנוירון (ענף דנדריטי) הסכימה של הקלט הוא לא לינארי. * בין ענפים שונים הסכום בדרך כלל כן לינארי. * במודלים של intgrate & fire הקלט נסכם לינארית ומשווה לthreshhold רק בsoma. פה רואים שיש מרכיב לא לינארי הרבה לפני הsoma. 27.12.2010 בניגוד למודלים מופשטים, בנוירון אמיתי יש חשיבות לתזמון והמיקום של הקלט. צמידות במרחב ובזמן גורמים לסכימה לא לינארית פעמים רבות (מכמה סיבות שראינו). כתוצאה, מודלים מנסים לחלק את הנוירון לתתי-יחידות המבצעות חישוב לא לינארי, ותתי יחידות לינאריות. אפשר לחשוב על הנוירון הבודד כעל רשת בפני עצמו (כאשר כל spine עושה סכימה לא לינארית). במאמר אחד שכזה בדקו שני מודלים של נוירון עם קלט דנדריטי, ובדקו את הפלט כקצב ירי ממוצע. הראשון הוא מודל מוליכות מורכב ביותר המכיל את כל התעלות שהיו מוכרות באותו שלב, מורפולוגיה מדוייקת וכו'. המודל השני הוא נוסחא אחת שממדלת את הנוירון כרשת (הנוירון הוא רשת של "נוירוני" integrate & fire , כל ענף דנדריטי משמש כ'נוירון' ברשת). את המשקולות חישבו באמצעות מודל המוליכות, כל פעם מודדים את ההשפעה של הפעלת 0-10 סינפסות בענף דנדריטי בודד ומודדים את התגובה ב-soma, מידת ההשפעה היחסית של הקלט בענף הדנדריטי קבע את המשקולות של הענפים. כעת הריצו 1000 צורות קלט ובדקו את התגובה במודל המוליכות ובמודל הנוירון כרשת (סוגי הקלט: מפוזרים או לא, כמות גדולה או קטנה וחוזקים שונים), והשוו את קצב הירי הממוצע בין שני המודלים. התוצאה הייתה קורלציה גבוהה ביותר בין הפרדיקציה (מודל כרשת) לבין המודל מוליכות. (מתאם של 0.94 כאשר מדובר מפו' סיגמואידית , 0.82 ללינארי). פלסטיות סינפטית: סינפסות יכולות להשתנות בעקבות הסטוריית הפעילות הקדם\פוסט סינפטי. נחשב קשור ללמידה. השינויים שנדבר עליהם: פלסטיות הומאוסטטית פלסטיות לטווח ארוך פלסטיות לטווח קצר שינויים הומאוסטטיים מטרתם לשמור על רמה קבועה יחסית של אקסיטביליות של תאים, ורמת פעילות בנוירון או ברשת. Homeostatic Plasticity. (לדוגמא: מאמר שהראה שגם כאשר יש יצירה של spines חדשים, הצפיפות שלהם נשארה בכל זאת אותו הדבר). פלסטיות לטווח הארוך long turm plasticity LTP/LTD היא שינוי לטווח הארוך, מערב שינויים שנשמרים לפחות למשך שעות. פלסטיות לטווח הקצר short turm plasticity היא שינוי לטווח קצר, מילישניות עד דקות. Short turm plasticity יש מספר סוגים של פלסטיות סינפטית קצרת טווח, מסווגים על פי כמה קריטריונים. האם חיזק\החליש את הסינפסה? מה טווח הזמן של השינוי בהתפתחות ובהעלמות? הגדרה: סינפסה התחזקה\נחלשה אם גודל ה-EPSP בתא הפוסטסינטפי כתוצאה מפוטנציאל פעולה יחיד בתא הקדםסינפטי השתנה. Facilitation – ''הגברה של החוזק הסינפטי. עולה תוך כמה עשרות מילישניות ונעלמת אחרי כמה עשרות-מאות מילישניות. ''Depression – ''מתפתח מהר כמו פסיליטציה. יורד תוך כמה שניות. ''Augmentation – ''תופעה של הגברת החוזק הסינפטי. מתפתח תוך כמה שניות ונעלם אחרי כמה שניות. ''Post-tetanice depression\potentiation -''בעקבות פרץ של פוטנציאלי פעולה בתדר גבוה לאורך תקופה מסויימת. הגברה יכולה להימשך עד כמה עשרות דקות , הנמכה כמה דקות. השינויים תלויי פעילות. תלויים בהסטוריית הפעילות של הנוירונים. בעקבות שרשרת של פוטנציאלי פעולה אפשר לראות שינוי בסינפסה. (כלומר, אחרי פוטנציאל פעולה רגיל, בדרך כלל לא רואים שינוי של הסינפסה, רק בעקבות שרשרת של פוטנציאלי פעולה אחד על השני). תופעת הdepression: עולה בזמן קצר מאוד (מילישניות) יורד תוך כמה שניות. קורה כאשר הסתברות השחרור גבוהה. מנגנונים רבים (רובם פרה-סינפטיים). מנגנונים פרה-סינפטיים – ככל שמתקדמים כך יש פחות תוכן-קוונטלי m=n*p (מספר הווסיקולות שמשתחררות בכל פעם m). הסיבה לכך יכולה להיות שיש פחות ווסיקולות מוכנות לשחרור , n , או שיש ירידה בהסתברות השחרור של כל אחת , p. מנגנון אחר אפשרי הוא בירידה באפיניות של הרצפטורים לנוירוטרנסמיטורים ועוד.. [ ניסוי לדוגמא: מדדו EPSC (זרם פוסט-סינפטי) , לאחר paired pulse depression – הליך בו נותנים שני פולסים ומודדים את התגובה לפולס הראשון ולשני. מוצאים הבדל בזרם בפולס הראשון ובפולס השני. (depression=). כאת מוסיפים DGG, אנטגוניסט גלוטמטרגי חלש, כעת ההבדל בין הפולסים עוד יותר גדול! המסקנה שבפעם השנייה יש פחות גלוטמט ולכן הDGG מצליח להתחרות ולחסום את הרצפטורים. ] ככל שריכוז הסידן יותר נמוך , הסתברות השחרור של ווסיקולה יותר נמוך. בניסוי אחר מצאו שכאשר מוסיפים EGTA שכולא סידן, ההתאוששות יותר איטית. ניסוי שלישי הראה שלא משנה מכמה ווסיקולות התחלנו, הירידה עדיין תהייה באותו היחס. (ומכאן שהמנגנון הוא לא ריקון ווסיקולות). אחרי paired-pulse depression הEPSC השני יותר נמוך. אם מרוקנים את הווסיקולות ועושים את ההליך שוב אחרי זמנים שונים (המאגר משתקם בהדרגה) ורוצים לראות אם היחס בין הפולס הראשון לשני יישמר גם כשהמאגר בשלבי מילוי שונים (ולכן לא תלוי בכמות הווסיקולות במאגר). התוצאה הייתה שלא משנה כמות הווסיקולות, בכל מקרה היחס בין הEPSC בפולס הראשון והשני יהיה אותו דבר. בניסוי אחר עשו אותו דבר בריכוזי סידן שונים. ככל שמגבירים את ריכוז הסידן ככה יותר ווסיקולות ישתחררו בעקבות הגירוי הראשון. גם במקרה זה היחס בין הפולס הראשון\שני בשני התנאים אותו דבר. והמסקנה אותו דבר: יחס הדיפרסיה לא תלוי במספר הווסיקולות\פרקציית הווסיקולות שנשארו. ייתכן שdepression נגרם כתוצאה מהקטנת הזרם הנכנס של הסידן בעקבות הפולס הראשון. הצליחו למדוד זרם סידן נכנס בטרמינל כתגובה לפוטנציאלי פעולה קדם-סינפטיים. רואים שפחות סידן נכנס במהלך שורת פוטנציאלי פעולה, במקביל לירידה בתגובה הפוסט-סינפטית. 29.12.2010 חלק מהמנגנונים המעורבים בdepression איטי וארוך יותר מעורב במנגנונים של feedback מתא פוסט-סינפטי. בעקבות פעילות פוסט-סינפטית נוצרים שליחים רטרוגרדיים ואלו גורמים למודיפיקציה פרה-סינפטי ומורידות את הפעילות שלו. אחת המערכות הנחקרות הן מערכות endocannabinoids. הפעלה של התא הפוסט-סינפטי מביא לעליית סידן ולקסקדה שמביאה לייצור אנדו-קנבינואידים שמשתחרר ונקשר על התא הקדם-סינפטי ברצפטור CB1. הפעלה של רצפטור זה מביא לפתיחת תעלות אשלגן ואינאקטיבציה של תעלות סידן. מקבלים סך הכל היפר-פולאריזציה קדם-סינפטית וירידה באפשרות שלו לירות שוב. מתפתח תוך כמה עשרות שניות. אוטורצפטורים הם רצפטורים על התא הפרה-סינפטי שעושים רגולציה שלילית של שחרור נ"ט על ידי צימוד עם חלבון G שגורם להעברת תעלות סידן בטרמינל למצב בו קצת קשה יותר לפתוח אותן. סיכום מנגנוני dppression: פוסטסינפטי: * סטורציה של רצפטורים \ דדנסיטיזציה q פרהסינפטי * ירידה בהסתברות השחרור של ווסיקולה p , למשל בגלל שינויים בכמות הסידן. * שינוי בכמות ווסיקולות הזמינות לשחרור ו\או שינוי בהסתברות השחרור של אלו שנשארו בטרמינל. * יכול להיות קשור לפעילות של כל הרשת שבה הנוירון נמצא. כלומר depression של נוירון מסויים עשוי להיות תכונה של רשת ולא בהכרח של נוירון. Fascilitation: רצף של פוטנציאלי פעולה בתא הקדם סינפטי עם תגובה פוסט סינפטית הולכת ועולה. הקשר בין הנוירונים הולך ומתחזק. עולה תוך עשרות מילישניות ויורד בשני קבועי זמן עיקריים אחרי עשרות מילישניות והשאר לאט יותר אחרי 250 מילישניות. [ תזכורות: augmentation היא עלייה באמפליטודה של הEPSP הפוסט סינפטי עם קבועי זמן של שניות. Post titanic potentiation אחרי גירוי טטאני , השפעה הכי ארוכת טווח בקטגוריה של קצרי טווח, מתפתח בהדרגה ויכול להימשך עד כמה עשרות דקות . ] המנגנונים של facilitation הם קדם-סינפטיים. בדרך כלל עלייה בתוכן הקוונטלי n , כלומר מספר הווסיקולות הזמינות. יכול להכפיל את הסיגנל הפוסט-סינפטי. איך שרשרת של פוטנציאלי פעולה יכול לפעמים להוריד את כמות הסידן ולפעמים להעלות אתו? הסבר אחד הוא שסידן עושי להישאר בטרמינל או להפעיל מנגנונים אחרים. יש בופרים של סידן בתא שלוכדים אותו. השלכות חישוביות של שינויים סינפטיים קצרי-טווח השינויים הסינפטיים קצרי הטווח מאפשרים עוד אפשרויות חישוביות לנוירונים. * נוירונים יכולים לעבור יותר משינוי אחד בו זמנית * אותו סיגנל שמגיע לטרמינלים שונים באקסון יכול לעשות דברים שונים בסינפסות שונות. * בתאים פירמידליים שמעצבים תאים רבים אחרים (פירמידליים, איטרנוירונים), שבחלקם אפשר לראות depression ובחלקם fascilitation בתגובה לאותו הגירוי. בניסוי אחד מצאו תגובה של depression בין תאים פירמידליים, וfascilitation בין תאים פירמידליים לאינטרוירונים. * תופעה של depression מסננת spikes בתדירות גבוהה ולכן עושה בעצם low pass filter. * סינפסה שעוברות fascilitation היא עם הסתברות שחרור התחלתית נמוכה ועושה בעצם high pass filter. * יש גם band filter כאשר יש קומבינצייה של תהליכים והסתברות שחרור התחלתית בינונית. אדפטציה: הורדה של התגובה לקלט חוזר. אפשרות אחת להסבר התופעה היא synaptic depression. בקורטס barrel של חולדות (קלט משפם), נוירון מהשערה לגזע המוח, משם לתלמוס ומשם לקורטקס החביות. הזזה של השערה כל הזמן מביאה לתגובה עד לרמה של התלמוס, תופעה של depression מקבלים בקורטקס. הסיבה לכך היא depression בסינפסה הראשונה בקורטקס. Decorellation – נוירונים שעוברים depression מטשטשים את הקשר בין ספייקים קרובים. יורים פעם אחת בתחילת קבוצת ספייקים (ואחרי זה לא יכולים לירות יותר). Burst detection – סינפסות עם fascilitation יורות הרבה כשיש רצף של ירי קדם-סינפטי. 'שינויים סינפטיים ארוכים טווח''' טווח הזמן שמדברים עליו הוא משעות ועד "לכל החיים". * שינויים ארוכי טווח, כמו קצרי טווח , גם כן תלויי פעילות. * נשאלת השאלה עד כמה הקישוריות בין נוירונים תלויה בפעילות , וכמה נקבעת מראש על ידי גנטיקה וכו'. ניסוי לדוגמא: עמודות בקורטקס הראייתי מגיבות באופן מועדף לקלט מעין מסויימת Ocular dominanace column. האם העמודות 'נוצרות' או שיש תלות בפעילות? אם מייד אחרי הלידה סוגרים עין של חיה במשך תקופה קריטית אז כל הקורטקס כמעט מגיב לקלט מהעין הבריאה. * ניסוי: rewiring – מעבירים את הקלט החזותי לקורטקס השמיעתי. בתגובה הקורטקס השמיעתי התחיל להראות תגובות לסיגנאלים וויזואליים בצורה דומה מאוד לקורטקס חזותי. המבנה נראה דומה ועוד. (ביזארי משהו..). סוגים עיקריים של פלסטיות ארוכת טווח: * LTP long turn potentiation * LTD long turm depression נחשבים הבסיס התאי של למידה ארוכת טווח. בנוסף: * אקטיבציה של סינפסות שקטות. סינפסה שקטה מכילה רק את הרצפטור NMDA שלא יכול להיפתח בלי דפולריזציה קודמת וAMPA למשל. הכנסה של רצפטור AMPA יכולה להפעיל את הסינפסה. * יצירה של סינפסות חדשות. אפשר למקם את התופעות על רצף מהיווצרות סינפסה להתחזקות\היחלשות אבל התהליכים הביולוגיים הם שונים מאוד. אפילו בתוך תופעה כמו LTP יש כמה צורות של היווצרות. רוב המחקר עוסק בשינויים בקשרים בין נוירונים, אבל שינויים רבים חלים גם בנוירונים עצמם ואת זה חוקרים פחות. דוגמא: בdynamic clamp אפשר לעשות "סינפסה מלאכותית" דרך מחשב בין נוירונים בתרבית. שני התאים מחוברים בclamp וכאשר אחד יורה מזריקים זרם לשני באופן שמדמה סינפסה. במערכת כזו יצרו פעם אחת סינפסה בין נוירונים (אינהיביטורית בין כל אחד לשני), ובפעם השנייה דימו תעלות HH שגורמות דפולריזציה כשיש היפרפולריזציה. הם הראו שבשני המקרים מקבלים תבנית ירי דומה בשני הנוירונים. כלומר, שינויים סינפטיים ושינויים בנוירון עצמו יכול לגרום לאותה תופעה. חוק הב Hebb הקשר בין נוירונים שיורים יחד מתחזק. “fire together , wire together”. כאשר תא A יורה ומפעיל את תא B בתדירות גבוהה , הקשר ביניהם מתחזק. ומהצד השני ירי בין תאים שלא קשור אחד לשני ייחלש. (נמצא נכון באופן כללי אבל יש מקומות במוח שמראים בדיוק הפוך..). 03.01.2010 המשך תהיליכים ארוכי טווח LTP וLTD כאשר A מפעיל את B (כאשר A יורה אז B יורה אחריו) אז הקשר יתחזק אם מדובר בקשר אקסיטטורי וייחלש אם מדובר בקשר אינביביטורי. (חוק הב). חוק אנטי הביאני אומר את הדבר ההפוך לגמרי. קשר ייחלש אם יש את הקורלציה המתוארת בחוק הב. חוק אנטי-הביאני נמצא במקרים בודדים. LTP וLTD נחשבים לבסיס התאי של זיכרון ולמידה. [ ההיגיון למחשב על חוק הב וחוק אנטי-הביאני הוא שקורלציות נחוצות (הב) או שהן מהוות יתירות במערכת (אנטי-הב) . ] החיזוק כאשר A יורה ומפעיל את B הוא משוב חיובי ויגרום לקשר ללכת ולהתחזק או ללכת ולהיחלש בלי גבול (כשהקשר ייחזק, למשל, A יפעיל את B יותר ושוב יהיה חיזוק וחוזר חלילה.. ). החוקים ההביאניים לא מאפשרים להסביר את כל הפלסטיות, כי הם מנבאים קשרים חזקים מאוד או חלשים מאוד , לא ברור איפה יש ייצוב. ''' כדי לשמור על הרמה הקבועה של אקסיטביליות יש תכונה פלסטית של Homeostatic Plasticity. כלומר, כוונון של חוזקים סינפטיים כוללים בכיוון הנכון כדי לשמור על יציבות. חיזוק סינפטי הוא משחק סכום אפס. אם קצב הירי נמוך מדי המנגנון ההומאוסטטי ינסה לחזק את הקשרים ואם קצב הירי גבוה מדי להחליש אותם. כל זה באופן שמאפשר לשמור על המידע המושג בתהליך הלמידה. מנגנונים הומאוסטטיים: דוגמא: כאשר נוירון כבר לא מעצבב את השריר יש סינטזה זה רצפטורים אמביונאליים לאצטיל-כולין שמפוזרים בכל הממברנה. השריר "חש" שאין מספיק קלט ולכן מגביר את האפשרות שלו לקלט. (קצת פשטני אבל יכול להיחשב מנגנון הומאוסטטי). מכיוון התא הקדם-סינפטי: knockout לנאורגולין גן שגורם לclustering של רצפטורים לאצטיל-כולין יגרום לתא הקדם-סינפטי לפליטה של יותר אצטיל-כולין, ולשמר את רמת האקסיטביליות של התא. בנוירונים ב-CNS המצב קצת יותר מסובך מאשר בneuromascular junction כי נוירון ב-CNS צריך לשמור על רמה של אקסיטביליות ובאותו הזמן לשמור על המידע. עדויות למנגנונים הומאוסטטיים ברשתות נוירונים: שמים בצלחת תאים פירמידאליים עם קשרים בין נוירונים פירמידליים , וכן קשרים בינם לבין אינטרנוירונים אינהיביטוריים. מוסיפים לרשת TTX שחוסם תעלות נתרן ולא מאפשר לנוירונים לירות, או CNQX שחוסם רצפטורים לגלוטמט. בשני המקרים אין ירי. אם שוטפים את הרעלנים (אחרי יומיים למשל )אז לזמן קצר קצר הירי גבוה יותר ממה שהיה לפני הוספת הרעלנים. תוצאה זו מדגימה מנגנון הומאוסטטי. בזמן הפעלת הרעלנים הרשת "חשה" שאין מספיק ירי ולכן מגבירה את האקסיטביליות במנגנונים שיפורטו להלן. ביקוקולין חוסם רצפטורים לGABA. הוספה של סם זה לאותה הצלחת גורם להגברת קצב הירי של הרשת (בגלל חסימת התאים האינהיביטוריים) אבל לאחר כיומיים קצב הירי חוזר לקצב המקורי. שוב מדובר בתהליך הומאוסטטי שגורם לחזרה של הרשת לקצב הירי הספונטני. הסתכלות על ה-mini (נגרמים כזכור משחרור ווסיקולה אחת) נותנת אינדיקצה מסויימת על המנגנון ההומאוסטטי. כאשר יש ירידה בפעילות המנגנון ההומאוסטטי מפצה ורואים שהתגובה לכל mini גדולה יותר מקודם. עלייה בפעילות גורם לתגובה קטנה יותר לכל mini. ההגברה\הפחתה בתגובה לmini קורה באותו יחס בכל הסינפסות של הנוירון הפוסט-סינפטי. כלומר, משמר חוזק יחסי של סינפסות. לתופעה זו קוראים '''synaptic scaling. (יכול להיגרם למשל מהורדה של אחוז קבוע מהרצפטורים בכל אחד מהסינפסות של התא. מאפשר לשמור על המספר הכולל של הרצפטורים, אבל לשנות את המשקלים השונים שלהם בין סינפסות). רוב המנגנונים ההומאוסטיים משנים את רמת הרצפטורים הפוסט-סינפיים. השינוי שרואים בהשפעה של כל mini הוא כתוצאה של שינוי מספר הרצפטורים הפוסט-סינפטיים. רצפטורים מתחלפים בתא , שינוי בקצב ההכנסה שלהם לממברנה יכול לגרום לשינוי בכל התא של הכמות שלהם. כאשר פעילות הרשת עולה הקשרים האינהיביטוריים עולים , כאשר הפעילות יורדת הקשרים האינהיביטוריים יורדים. חוק חדש: dw/dt פרופורציונאלי ל -> r pre * r post – f(r post) * k w – חוזק סינפסה זהו כלל לעדכון חוזק של סינפסות במודלים של רשת. אין תופעה אחת של LTP ואחת של LTD . מדובר במשפחה שלמה של תהליכים שלא אותו דבר במקומות\זמנים\גורמים שונים. אנחנו נעסוק בגורמים העיקריים בלבד. הפעם הראשונה שמצאו LTP היה ב-1973 בהיפוקמפוס של ארנב מורדם. גירוי של הperforant pathway ומדידה בdentate gyrus. גירוי טטאני של הperoforant pathway כל שעה גרם לעלייה הדרגתית של הEPSP בdentate gyrus עד לרמה של 300% מהרמה המקורית. המובן הביולוגי הוא של גלאי צמידויות: כאשר יש שחרור נ"ט מהתא הקדם סינפטי יחד עם דפולריזציה של הממברנה הפוסט-סינפטי. פרוטוקולים לייצור LTP: * hight frequency stimulation HFS * pairing protocol (low frequency stimulation paired with postsynaptic depolarization) * associative LTP * ועוד associative LTP: יש 2 סינפסות על התא הפוסט-סינפטי. סינפסה אחת חלשה יחסית ולא גורמת לLTP. הסינפסה השנייה חזקה יותר ויכולה ליצור LTP. אם שני הקלטים מפעילים את התא הפוסט-סינפטי באותו הזמן אז גם הסינפסה החלשה יוצרת LTP. Homosynaptic LTD: נוצר בעקבות קלט ממושך בתדר נמוך או קלט קצר בתדר גבוה. Heterosynaptic LTD: נוצר על ידי קלט לאותו התא מסינפסה אחרת. Associative LTD: קלט חזק וחלש בפאזה הפוכה יגרום לLTD של הקלט החלש. תכונות של LTP: * משך הזמן של LTP הוא גדול בהרבה משל הגירוי שיצר אותו * אסוציאטיביות. פעילות בתא הפרה-סינפטי ובתא הפוסט-סינפטי במקביל. * קואופרטיביות. נוצר בעקבות קו-אקטיבציה של כמה אקסונים. * ספציפי מאוד. נוצר רק בסינפסות הרלוונטיות ולא בכל הסינפסות בתא. (אבל יכול להיות שיש השפעה על סינפסות אחרות בכל זאת). Spike Time Dependent Plasticity STDP התופעה היא יצירה של LTP או LTD כאשר גם התא הקדם סינפטי וגם הפוסט סינפטי ירה. ניסוי: לקחו שני תאים קורטיקליים.1)גורמים לתא הקדם-סינפטי לירות בקצב איטי מסויים שלא גורם ליצירת LTP. רואים שבתא הפוסט סינפטי מתעורר EPSP כרגיל. מדידה מאוחרת יותר של ה-EPSP מראה שהוא לא השתנה. 2) עושים אותו דבר עם דפולריזציה קבועה של התא הפוסט-סיפנטי שגורמת לפוטנציאלי פעולה(pairing protocol). הפעם מקבלים LTP. סיבה: back propagation של הסיגנאל מהפ"פ הפוסט-סינפטי חוזר לדנדריט. כעת יש לנו שני סיגנאלים בדנדריט: אחד מהתא הפוסט סינפטי , back propagation, והשני מהסינפסה , EPSP. שני הסיגנאליים במקביל מספיקים על מנת ליצור LTP. המשך הניסוי: ''רצו לבדוק אם יש משמעות ליחס הזמן של הירי הפוסט\פרה סינפטי. הפעם במקום לתת לתא הפוסט-סינפטי דפורלריצזה קבועה,תזמנו את הירי הפוסט-סינפטי כך שייצור פוטנציאל פעולה 5ms לפני הפוסט סינפטי. (כלומר מקבלים פוטנציאל פעולה פוסט-סינפטי ומייד אחרי קדם-סינפטי). מצאו שהפרוצדורה יצרה LTP. כדי לגלות מה יחס הזמנים לקחו שני נוירונים פירמידאליים שמעצבבים אחד את השני. כעת יהיה לנו פרה לפני פוסט ופוסט לפני פרה במקביל (כי כל נוירון מעצבב את השני וגם מעוצבב ממנו). גרמו לפוטנציאל פעולה בתא הראשון והשני בהפרש של 100ms ומטה (כלומר הפרש בין "זמני הירי" של התאים של 100ms ואז יורד..). תוצאות: במקרה שהפרה סינפטי יורה 10ms לפני הפוסט סינפטי מקבלים LTP. במקרה בו הפרה סינפטי יורה 10ms אחרי הפוסט סינפטי מקבלים LTD. 'מסקנה: כדי לקבל LTP צרךי שהתא הקדם סינפטי יירה קודם, כדי לקבל LTD צריך שהתא הקדם סינפטי יירה אחרי. הפרש זמנים גדול מדי לא ייתן LTP או LTD. ' הערה: הממצאים האלו לא ממש תומכים בחוק הב. לא מספיק קורלציה בין ירי של תאים, משנה הסדר בו הם יורים. 5/1/2010 עברנו מדרישה לקורלציה בשביל LTP למצב בו בשני המקרים יש קורלציה LTP,LTD אבל ההבדל הוא בכיווניות, מי ירה קודם. קבוע הזמן של ה-LTP הוא דומה מאוד לקבוע הזמן של הממברנה. מעבר אליו כבר לא יהיה סיכום של הדפולריזציה עם הback propagation. השינוי בזמנים שיוצרים LTP או LTD הוא של מספר מילי שניות. היחסים בין LTP לבין LTD לא תמיד אותו הדבר. תלויים אולי בסיגנאל back propagation וברצפטור NMDA. דוגמאות ממערכות שונות מראות עקומות STDP שונה (spike timing dependant plasticity). ההבדלים העיקריים הם ביחסי הזמנים בין הפרה\פוסט שייצרו LTP או LTD. יש הבדלים במשקל שלהם במערכות שונות (כלומר יכול להיות מידה גדולה יותר של אחד מאשר השני). מוצאים הבדלים בין סינפסות פרוקסימליות לבין דיסטליות. בנוירונים פירמידליים רואים שאותו דפוס פעילות יכול לגרום לLTP במקום אחד ולLTD במקום אחר. הוספה של דפולריזציה בדנדריט עצמו גורמת לאותו ההליך ליצור LTP גם בסינפסה מרוחקת (אפשר להסביר על ידי המנגנון שדורש דפולריזציה של התא כדי לפתוח תעלות NMDA). השינוי בין LTP לבין LTD שנגרום על ידי הבדלים של מילישניות בודדות בתזמון מצביע על כך שהתזמון חשוב ולא רק מספר הספייקים! 'המנגנונים הביולוגיים של LTP וLTD :' * יש דרכים שונות ומנגנונים שונים, פה נדבר על הדברים ה'עיקריים' . צריך מנגנון שיודע לזהות צמידות בין פעילות קדם סינפטית ופוסט סינפטית. אנחנו יודעים שהמנגנון נמצא בתא הפוסט סינפטי. גלאי הצמידויות העיקרי שמדברים עליו הוא הרצפטור NMDA. גלאים אחרים הם תעלות יונים תלויות מתח שהסף שלה נמות גבוה מEPSP אחד אבל יותר נמוך מאשר EPSP ועוד דפולריזציה, והתעלה תופעל כאשר יש צימוד בין 2 דפולריזציות. למעשה אנחנו מתייחסים לתעלות סידן מסוג L כמנגנון מהסוג הזה שמכניס הרבה סידן בעקבות אירועים שכאלו. סידן משחק תפקיד חשוב בפלסטיות סינפטית (ובתהליכים תאיים רבים..). מדברים על דנדריט פוסט-סינפטי כגלאי צמידויות בשל התכונות שדיברנו עליהם קודם. קבוע זמן קטן מאפשר לגלות צמידויות קרובות מאוד .. בכל מקרה הצמידות מתגלה בדנדריט הפוסט סינפטי! 'רצפטור''' NMDA: רצפטור לגלוטמט, מופעל כאשר גלוטמט נקשר אליו אבל תלוי במתח. במתח מנוחה מגנזיום קשור בתעלה ולא מאפשר מעבר יונים. דפולריזציה של הממברנה מאפשרת ליון לצאת וכעת קשירה של גלוטמט תפתח את התעלה. (דורש גם קו-פקטור גליצין). מעביר נתרן,אשלגן,סידן. (כלומר תעלת קטיונים כללית). עיקר התהליכים של LTP וLTD מתרחשים בתא הפוסט-סינפטי. אחרים קשורים בשליחים רטרוגרגדיים , למשל הגז NO. כאשר רצפטור NMDA נפתח וסידן נפתח הדבר גורר בעקבותיו מספר רב של תהליכים תאיים. ייצור ושיבוץ יותר רצפטורי AMPA בממברנה , ייצור שליחים רטרוגרדיים ועוד. פאזה מוקדמת: לא מצריך סינטזה של חלבונים נוספים. Early LTP. פאזה מאוחרת: late LTP. נמשך לפחות 24 שעות, דורש סינטזה של חלבונים. הבדל בין יצירת early LTP לבין זה וגם late הוא מספר הגירויים שניתנו. מספר גדול יותר של גירויים טטניים גורם LTP ארוך יותר. החלבון CAMK2 קלמודולין-קיי-2 מאוקטב על ידי סידן שנכנס לתא. עושה פוספורילציה של רצפטורי AMPA , דבר המעלה את המוליכות שלהם. כמו כן ,עושה פוספורילציה לגורמים בשלד התא, באופן שמאשר שינוי של רצפטורי AMPA לשם (בעצם מסמן לאיפה להביא עוד רצפטורי AMPA). ניסויים בהם הוסיפו סמן פלואורסנטי לחלבון AMPA מראים שבעקבות כניסת סידן יש הוספת רצפטורי AMPA לממברנה. סקאלת הזמן של LTP מוקדם מתאים לזו של מחזור רצפטורי AMPA (בערך 3 שעות). משפחה של חומרים בשם אמפקינים גורמים לשיפור הזיכרון (לא ברור מה עוד..) הגז NO הוא כנראה שליח רטרוגרדי. האנזים NO-synthase יוצר NO שעובר בדפוזיה לתא הפרה-סינפטי, שם הוא מפעיל תעלות סידן שנקשרות לקלמודולין שמפעיל PKA שמפספר Rab3A שמעורב בשינוע ווסיקולות לטרמינל הפרה-סינפטי. כמו כן יש עלייה בהסתברות השחרור בעקבות תהליך זה. תהליך שמשפיע על שיעתוק גנים: NMDA - > Ca+ → CAMK2 → adenylyl cyclase → cAMP → PKA → MAPK (mitogen activating protein kinase) בשלב זה PKA וגם MAPK נכנסים לגרעין התא. PKA מפעיל את CREB1 וMAPK מדכא את הפקטור CREB2. היות וCREB1 מעודד שיעתוק של גנים עם הפרומוטר CRE ואילו CREB2 מדכא את השיעתוק, ההשפעה נטו היא עידוד שיעתוק של גנים עם פרומוטר CRE. בשלב LTP מאוחר: * גדילה של סינפסות (ספיינים) * פיצול של ספיין ל-2 סינפסות. מדידת LTP \ LTD : עושים אחת מהמניפולציות , ואחרי זה מודדים תגובה סינפטית בעקבות פוטנציאל פעולה אחד. מוצאים הרבה פעמים שזה הדרגתי מאוד. יכול להיות ששיטת המדידה מודד שינוי מיותר מסינפסה אחת ולכן זה בעצם לא הדרגתי כל כך. במספר ניסויים מצאו שיש רק 2 גדלים של חוזק סינפטי. רצפטורי NMDA מטווכים גם יצירה של LTD (לא רק של LTP) , וסידן קשור ביצירת LTD גם כן. עצמת ההפעלה , או אולי תתי סוגים שונים, גורמים ליצירת ההשפעות השונות. תעלות סידן תלויות מתח מעורבות ביצירת LTD. בדרך כלל מקובל שרמה גבוהה של סידן תגרום ליצירת LTP ואילו רמה נמוכה תגרום ליצירת LTD. בניסויי בו בדקו כמה מניפולציות של LTP או LTD ובמקביל בדקו את כניסת הסידן לתא מצאו שיש השפעה לרמת הסידן על האפקט הסופי, אבל יחס הזמנים של פוטנציאלי הפעולה הקדם\פוסט סינפטי הוא הגורם העיקרי. ב-2 המקרים ככל שיש יותר סידן ככה התופעה (תהיי זו LTD או LTP ) גדולה יותר. 10.01.2010 אז מה ההבדל בין פרוטוקולים שגורמים LTP ואלו שגורמים LTD? הטענה הרגילה היא שזה כמות הסידן שנכנס, אבל יש חפיפה בכמות סידן שנכנסת בפרוטוקולים השונים וזה הסבר לא משכנע. מנגנונים שיוצריםLTD: * רצפטורים כ-NMDA נפתחים וסידן נכנס לתא * סידן נקשר לcalmoduiln * הפעלה של הפוספטאז calcineurin * חוסם את הphosphatase inhibitor * אקטיבציה של הprotein phosphatase1 * חסימה של CREB1 * ירידה בהתבטאות גנים עם הפרומוטר CRE הבדל בין LTP לבין LTD הוא האם CREB1 עובר אינהיביציה או הפעלה. ב-LTP יש הכנסה מוגברת של AMPA לממברנה הקדם-סינפטית, בLTD יש אינטרנליזציה של AMPA. ב-LTP יש זרחון של רצפטורי AMPA שמעלה את המוליכות שלהן, שתי חומצאות אמינו יכולות לעבור זרחון בAMPA. במצב הרגיל אחת מזורחנת, בעקבות LTP השנייה מזורחנת גם כן. (עוברת זרחון על ידי CamK-2). ב-LTD לעומת זאת יש הורדה של הפוספט הראשון. (PKA מזרחן בפעם הראשונה). איך אותו תהליך של הכנסת סידן יכול לשלוט הפעלה LTP וגם LTD שהם הפוכים במהותם? התשובה היא שיש מנגנונים רבים המבקרים את כמות הסידן בתא, ולא מדובר רק בכמות המקסימאלית שנכנסת במהלך התהליך.. יכול להיות שחלבונים שונים רגישים לזרמים שעוברים בצורות שונות של NMDA. תחרות בין חלבונים המעורבים ב-LTP וב-LDP וקינטיקות שונות שלהן עשויות לאפשר מצב בו הבדלים קטנים באופן כניסת הסידן יובילו לתוצאות הפוכות. אין ככל הנראה סף ריכוז סידן שקובע אם זה LTP או LDP. המשך STDP ככל הנראה, אי אפשר למדל את LTP ואת LDP כפונקציה יחידה של רצף הזמנים בין הירי הפוסט\קדם סינפטי. מודלים מנסים לחזות את כמות הסידן שתיכנס בשני המקרים. ב-ISI שונים בין ירי פוסט\פרה מקבלים גרף פיק סידן רציף. ' המשך LTP ספציפיות של קלט: LTP וגם LTD הם ספציפיים לסינפסה ולא עוברים לסינפסות אחרות בנוירון. כנראה שהמידור הוא לא מושלם. בסינפסות על אותו דנדריט לא בטוח שהספציפיות מושלמת. יש "עזרה הדדית" של כמה סינפסות ליצירת LTP במקרים מסויימים. איך החלבונים יודעים להגיע לסינפסה שהם אמורים להגיע אליה? יש ריבוזומים בדנדריטים שיכולים להיווצר קרוב, אבל איך הmRNA יודע להגיע למקום הנכון? הסברים אחרים מדברים על סמנים לסינפסה שצריכה לעבור שינוי. Synaptic tagging. כאשר מתחיל LTP מוקדם השינויים המוקדמים עשויים לשמש סמן לחלבונים שיגיעו (או RNA שיגיע) מגוף התא לאן הם צריכים להגיע. קיים קשר בין ניווט מרחבי\זיכרון מרחבי לבין ההיפוקמפוס. Place cells. מדובר בתאים שמקודדים את המיקום של החייה. (הנוירונים יורים כאשר החיה נמצאת במקום שהם רגישים אליו). הנוירונים יוצרים "שדה מרחבי" שמאפשרים לדעת איפה החייה נמצאת. כאשר מעבירים את החייה לסביבה חדשה, תוך כמה דקות הנוירונים יוצרים שדה חדש. במעבר לסביבה הישנה הקידוד הישן חוזר. כאשר מונעים את היכולת ליצור LTP השדות לא נוצרים באופן מסודר ולא נשמרים מsession אחד לשני. בצד ההתנהגותי: במטלת Morris Water Maze עכברים שאינם יכולים לבצע LTP לומדים פחות. אפשר להתערב ב-late phase בלבד ואז מקבלים מצב בו יש למידה התחלתית אבל לא זכרון כעבור 24 שעות. התניית פחד קשורה לפעילות באמיגדלה. משמיעים לחולדה צליל ונותנים שוק חשמלי ואח"כ מודדים את ההתנהגות של החייה בתגובה לצליל. האסוציאציה בין ה-CS לבין הUCS נוצרות באמיגדלה והנוירונים מגיבים חזק יותר לצליל בלבד בעקבות הצימוד. הגרעין המרכזי של האמיגדלה מתווך את התגובה (freezing). האסוציאציה נוצרת בגרעין הלטרלי ותלוייה ככל הנראה בקיום של LTP. אנטגוניזם לNMDA חוסמים את אפשרות ההתנייה. בניסוי בו החדירו תת-יחידה פגומה של רצפטור AMPA וחסמו את האפשרות לפלסטיות, לא נוצרה ההתנייה. ניסויים אחרים מראים שכאשר כן נוצרת התנייה אז כן יש פלסטיות. Metaplasticity גם היכולת של סינפסות לעבור LTP או LTD משתנה עם הזמן. (הפלסטיות של הפלסטיות). פעילות של הנוירון\סינפסות אחרות משנות את היכולת של סינפסה לפלסטיות. תתי-יחידות שונות של NNDA (תת היחידה 2, למשל 2A ו 2B), פועלות בקינטיקה שונה, ועם הבדל ביכולת ליצור LTP. דפריבציה של אור גורם לסינטזה של יותר תתי-יחידות מסוג 2B בקורטקס הראייה הראושני (כאשר נעשה בתקופה קריטית), וכך מעלה את היכולת ליצור LTP. 'שרירים * התוצאה של חלק ניכר מהפעילות המוחית היא תיווך התנהגות ובפרט פעולת שרירים. * טענות חזקות יותר מדברות על זה שהפלט העיקרי של ה-CNS הוא כיווץ שרירים. * מחקר רב שואל מה הפרמטרים של תנועה שמקודדים במוח. * פעולות שקלות מאוד לבן אדם קשות מאוד ליישום ברובוט. סוגי שרירים: * skeletal muscles * smooth muscles * cardiac muscles שרירי השלד מפעילים תנועות רצוניות , כמו גם לא רצוניות (בליעה). שרירים חלקים נמצאים בדפנות של מערכות רבות (כלי דם , בלוטות וכו'), לא רצוניים. שרירי הלב הם גם כן לא רצוניים בדרך כלל. שרירי השלד מכילים גרעינים רבים בכל תא, שרירים מסוגים אחרים מכילים גרעין אחד בתא. שרירי השלד ושרירי הלב משורטטים. ארגון השריר: בתוך שריר יש מספר fascicles שהן "צרורות" של תאי שריר. לתא שריר קוראים myofibers. תא שריר הוא באורך של סנטימטרים בודדים , ובשריר יחיד יש עם מליוני תאים שמסודרים במקביל או בטור. שריר מעוצבב על ידי מאות עצבים מוטוריים. יחידה מוטורית – נוירון מוטורי + כל תאי השריר אותם הוא מעצבב. נוירון שמעצבב מספר תאי שריר מעצבב אותם בצורה "מעורבבת" , כלומר לא חייב להיות מספר סיבים סמוכים. שריר מסויים מעוצבב על ידי גרעין בודד בחוט השדרה. הסינפסה הנוירו-מסקולרית אמינה מאוד. כל פוטנציאל פעולה גורם לכיווץ של שריר. הפעלה של נוירון מוטורי גורם לכיווץ בו זמני של כל התאים אותם הוא מעצבב. המנגנון שהופך ירי נוירון לכיווץ שריר: מיופיברילה myofibril היא סיב בקוטר 1-2 מיקרומטר, לאורך שיכול להיות עד לאורך התא כולו. מיופיברילה מורכבת מיחידות קטנות של sarcomeres באורך 2.2 מיקרומטר . סרקומר היא יחידת הכיווץ הבסיסית בשריר. סרקומר מכיל z disc וכן שני פסים – light band, dark band. סרקומר מורכב מסיבים דקים – actin וחלבונים נלווים , וכן מסיבים עבים myosin .הגבול שלו הוא z disc. ה-dark band הוא מיוזין, הlight band הוא אקטין. יש חפיפה מסויימת בין סיבי האקטין והמיוזין. שני סיבים של אקטין מתלפפים במבנה הליקלי ומתחברים לחלבונים מסייעים tropomyosin וגם troponin complex המורכב משלושה חלבונים שונים. מיוזין , השרשראות הכבדות (אקטין הם הקלות) מורכב מזנב צוואר וראש גלובולארי. שניים כאלו מתלפפים אחד על השני באזור הזנב. הראש מסוגל לנטות במספר כיוונים, לבצע הידרוליזה של ATP וכן להיקשר לאקטין. מספר חלבוני מיוזין מחוברים ביחד ליצור סיב מיוזין כך שהראשים בשני הצדדים והזנבות במרכז. קיימות חדירות של הממברנה לתוך השריר T tubules. מאפשר הגעת אותות לכל השריר באותו הזמן. בסמוך נמצא SR שהוא המבנה בשריר המכיל סידן רב. לנקודות בהן יש סמיכות רבה בין ה-SR לבין הt-tubules קוראים Terminal cistern. כאשר מגיע סיגנאל מהנוירון יש הפעלה של הרצפטור הניקוטיני וEPSP שפותח תעלות נתרן תלויות מתח ופ"פ בשריר עצמו. בממברנה של t-tubules יש תעלות תלויות מתח שמזרימות סידן החוצה מה-SR (בגלל הצימוד ביניהם זה מתאפשר). מאפשר הגעת סידן באותו זמןח לכל המיופיברילות בכל השריר. הסיגנאל מועבר תוך כמה מילישניות לכל הסרקומרים בתא והם מתכווצים באותו הזמן. במקביל, משאבות מחזירות את היסדן חזרה לSR (תוך כ-30 מילישניות). בתגובה לפ"פ יחיד יש רק כיווץ מהיר אחד של השריר. על מנת להפעיל כח יותר תמידי צריך יותר מפוטנציאל פעולה אחד (קוראים להפעלה אחת twitch). איך הסידן גורם לסרקומר להתכווץ? החלקה של סיבי האקטין על גבי המיוזין באופן שמגביר את החפיפה ביניהם. זהו ניצול של אנרגיה מהידרוליזה של ATP להפקת אנרגיה מכנית. Sliding theory: בשלב הראשון הראש של מולקולת המיוזין קשור לסיב האקטין. לקישור קוראים cross bridge. (נקרא rigor configuration ). קליטה של ATP משחררת את הראש מהקאטין. הידרוליזה של ATP משנה את הקונפיגורציה של הראש מכפופה לזקופה. פוספט משתחרר והראש נקשר שוב לאקטין באתר אחר. כעת יש power storke והראש חוזר לקונפיגורציה הכפופה תוך שחרור ה-ADP ומקבלים החלקה של המיוזין על גבי האקטין. המצב הסופי הוא כמו ההתחלה , רק אחרי הזזה של סיב האקטין ביחידה אחת. החלקה זו לא מתרחשב על הזמן שכן התהליך "נתקע" כשאין סידן. כאשר אין סידן סיבי הטרופומיוזין מכסים את אתרי הקישור של המיוזין והוא לא יכול להיקשר לאקטין. ברגע שמגיע סידן (בעקבות האקסיטציה של התא), הסידן נקשר לקומפלקס הטרופונין והוא מסיט את הטרופומיוזין וחושף את אתרי הקישור של המיוזין על פני האקטין והתהליך יכול להתרחש. הכוח של השריר מורכב מרכיכים פאסיביים (דמויי קפיץ) ואקטיביים.